The Goode Babies
by ThePennedParadox
Summary: It's five years after graduation and Cammie and Zach are top C.I.A. agents and happily married, but now Cammie's pregnant. Watch how the Goode babies manage into this world. DeeDee and Josh will pop up, surprises are everywhere, and there will my haywire. Don't own anything! REWRITTEN FROM CHAPTER 20 ON!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I stare at the pink plus. I can't believe. The Cameron Goode is pregnant. The one who swore that she wouldn't have kids because of what Zach and I do for a living. I was surprised though, instead of being sad and mad, I was kind of happy. Zach and Grant were on a mission, and I wanted to wait before Zach comes back to tell him, which would be a month and a half from now. I immediately grabbed the phone and called Bex.

"Hello?" Bex said, even though she has me on caller I.D she always says Hello as a question.

"Hey Bex." I replied. She must have heard the bit of edginess in my voice because she replied saying.

"Cam, what's wrong?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it's bad or not." I said.

"Well what do you mean Cam?"

"Well-I-Um-Bex."

"BLOODY HELL CAM, GET TO THE POINT, I'M GETTING OLD HERE!" Bex yelled.

"Bex, I'm pregnant." I told her. First I heard a long pause but then I heard screaming, and boy it was loud, I could almost see her jumping up and down and squealing.

"Oh my, gosh, Oh my, gosh, Oh my gosh! I'm going to be an aunt!" Bex said excitedly.

"Does Liz and Macey know?" She asked after screaming.

"Um no, you're the first one to know." I told her.

"Well we have to tell them!" She exclaimed. "Meet my at my house at noon. I'll call Macey and Liz to come over.

"Okay Bex see you soon."

"See you Cammie, oh and congrats."

"Thanks!" I said then hung up. I walked into the shower and relaxed.

_**Noon Time At Bex's Place_**

I was 1.2435 minutes late. When I rang the doorbell Bex instantly opened the door and hugged me.

"Hey Cam!"

"Hey Bex!" I said. We started talking a bit until I reached the living room. I saw Liz and Macey there sitting. They saw me and got up to greet me. Once we greeted each other, we sat down and drank some water. Bex looked at me funny and Macey saw it.

"What's the matter Cam?" Macey asked. Liz looked confused too.

"Well, I'm pregnant." I said straight out. Then I heard screaming. Two highly trained operatives we're screaming. All I heard were mumbles of yay, and congradulations, and so much more.

"Oh my gosh! What are you going to name it?" Macey asked.

"Uh Mace, I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl." I said to her.

"Uh, your point?" She asked. I laughed at that question.

"Oh Cam, I'm so happy for you." Liz said.

"Aw thanks Liz." I said then gave her a hug. After that, we started talking about babies and other stuff. Macey said she's already planning my baby shower and soon she's going to take me out shopping for maternity clothes when the time comes. After we talked for hours, I said thanks and my goodbyes and drove back to the house.

**(A/N: Grant is Cammie's brother. I always thought they should be.)**

**_Two And A Half Months Later_**

Bex and I were driving to the airport to pick up Zach and Grant. Bex kept on glaring and smiling at me. When we got there, we went by their gate and waited for them to come out. Once a saw a green-eyed smirking boy next to a blonde and blue- eyed boy I knew it was them. I pointed to them and Bex fallowed to where my finger was pointing too. Bex jumped up and down as Grant and Zach towards us. Grant greeted Bex and Zach came up to me.

**Zach's P.O.V:**

I walked up to Cammie and saw that she was glowing. Don't get me wrong, my Gallagher Girl always glows to me, but this time it was different. My eyes scrolled down to where here stomach was and saw a very slight bump through her shirt that stuck to her skin, but not to much to make her look, well you know. (**A/N: Sorry I don't like using bad words.) **I saw her blush and I looked at her deep in the eye.

"You're pregnant?" I asked. She nodded her head,

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

Once I nodded my head Zach smiled, from ear to ear.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Zach said. I ran up to him (Well he was only a foot away from me but.) And hugged him. He kissed my forehead. I moved my head a bit so he could see my face and I smiled.

"Wait, did I just hear my little sis is pregnant?" Grant asked. I laughed and then nodded. He picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed and he set me down. I heard him mumble under his breathe, 'I'm going to be an uncle.' We walked up to the car, and after twenty minutes of talking Bex dropped Zach and I at our apartment. We said our thanks and goodbyes and walked inside. Zach unpacked and I changed into my pj's. After Zach and I brushed our teeth, we crawled in bed and started talking after a while I asked.

"Are you happy about the baby Zach" I asked.

"Ecstatic!" He said, and then he put his hand on my stomach and closed his eyes. I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep in an instant.

**A/N: Ahhhh! Horrible I know. It will get better though, I promise! Please review, I need at least 2! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys are awesome! I got so many reviews! So to thank you, I'm going to make this chapter extra long, that means that there's going to be a lot in here! Thanks again for the review! I hope I get more!**

Chapter 2:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I woke up to morning sickness. I was now about four months pregnant. After my morning sickness, I walked out of the bathroom with Zach and I paused.

"Something wrong Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked. I looked around the house then to my stomach, and then looked around again. After that I looked over at Zach.

"We need a new place." I said. Zach looked at me funny.

"Gallagher Girl, it'll be fine." He replied.

"Yea, for like three months, then it will be pretty bad, and what if we have multiples?" I replied. Zach stood there for a moment, and then spoke.

"Fine." He said flatly. I smiled. After breakfast I grabbed the laptop and looked at houses in the Roseville area. Zach and I decided that we should move there. Roseville? Oh gosh.

"Shot!" I said.

"What is it Cam?" Zach said.

"I haven't told my mom yet." I said. Zach laughed.

"This is going to be good." Zach replied whiling smirking.

"Should I call her and ask her if we could come today?" I asked Zach. Zach nodded his head.

"Yea, here." He said handing me the phone. I dialed the number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello? Cam?" My mother said.

"Hey mom" I replied.

"Hey honey, what's up?" She asked.

"Well, can Zach and I come visit you today?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm free, come anytime you want." She replied.

"Okay mom, see you then. Bye!"

"Bye Cam." She said. I nodded at Zach and we went to go change. Right after Zach and I changed we left to go to Gallagher. Washington to Roseville is a 45 minute drive. We got into the academy and headed to my mothers office. I knocked on the oak doors of her office.

"Come in Cammie." I opened the door. Mother looked up from her paperwork.

"Hey Cam," She said as she looked back into her paperwork. Her eyes immediately shot back up and she looked at my stomach.

"Oh my gosh!" She said as she sprang out of her seat and hugged Zach and I.

"I'm going to have some grandbabies!" She exclaimed. Zach and I laughed. After that we talked for hours. My mother said to tell Joe and the rest of the staff at dinner. We left and went to get some dinner. I snuck up behind Joe and sat down next to him. He didn't even notice that I was there until after announcements and I tapped on his shoulder.

"Cammie!" Joe said.

"Hey Joe! You need to work on your skills." I said. Joe stood up to greet Zach. I stood up too, and after Joe greeted Zach. Joe turned around and saw me.

"Oh my gosh, the Chameleon's pregnant." Joe said. I laughed. After I told Joe, the other staff members heard and they all started babbling, it was fifteen minutes over dinnertime and I was getting bored. Thank god my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cam, it's me Liz!"

"Hey Lizzie, How are ya?" I said.

"I'm good! I was wondering after you and Zach left the Academy if you guys would want to meet Jonas and I with the gang at a coffee shop. Oh, and before you ask what were doing over here, Macey wanted to take us shopping." Liz said. I laughed. I could tell Zach heard our conversation, I saw him nod his head.

"Sure Liz, see ya there." I said.

"Okay bye Cammie, see you at Java Beans." She hung up the phone. Zach and I said our goodbyes and left.

_**Coffee Shop_**

I saw Macey point her finger to us, and everybody got up to greet us. I was surprised that the smell of coffee didn't get me sick, I mean I am sensitive to a lot of stuff.

"Hey Cam, you look great." My brother said.

"Yea uh huh sure." I replied to him.

"No seriously, for your condition, you look amazing. I smiled. Everyone nodded. I looked over at Zach. He knew why I was looking at him, it was because we haven't told our friends that were looking for a house in Roseville. Grant looked at Zach and I funny. I saw Bex noticed too, all Bex said was "Spill" I hesitated but I answered.

"Okay so Zach and I are going to move out of our apartment because it will be too small and were looking in Roseville." I said quickly. Everybody started laughing.

"What?" I said.

"Don't worry Cam, were all moving to Roseville too, we kind of miss it." Macey said.

"Really?" Zach said.

"Yep!" Jonas said.

"That was easier then I thought." I said relieved. Nick of course laughed. We all talked and laughed. We thought about the old times. After, about an hour Zach and I decided to leave. I sat down on the seat and buckled up, I then rested my head on the head supporter and instantly fell asleep. I woke up early the next morning. I looked down at my clothes and realized Zach woke me up when we got home to change and I fell back asleep. I was wearing a black pajama tank and green and black plaid shorts. I went to the bathroom to take care of my morning sickness and after I grabbed the laptop and put it on the counter. I looked for homes in Roseville when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I knew it was Zach. He kissed my cheek and sat down next to me. He pointed to a couple of houses and then after that we decided to go to the couch and watch some T.V. We were watching the Olympics. (Which is where Bex is going to go next week to watch a couple events.) All of the sudden I felt something inside of me bounce. I realized it was the baby kicking. I also noticed it kicked every five seconds. I quickly grabbed Zach's hand and rested it on my stomach. He smiled and rubbed my stomach. The baby would kick more when that happened.

"Ow, Zach stop it." I said while laughing like a maniac. After our little crazy scene Zach and I went to go get changed because today was the day we find out gender and how many Goode Babies we have.

**A/N: Okay thanks for all the reviews! I need about three reviews to update. Also I need ideas, should I make ultra sound and baby day spate chapters, or should I put them together like a line break? Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

**_Ultrasound_**

Zach and I were driving to the doctor's office for the ultrasound. I was really nervous and excited at the same time.

"Calm down Gallagher Girl, it'll be fine." Zach said while smiling. That's right Zach good is smiling, someone get the camera. I just nodded at his response. We got to the doctors office and Zach checked me in. We sat down in the waiting room until it was time.

"Mr. and Mrs. Goode." A nurse called. Zach and I stood up and walked into the room.

"The doctor should be with you shortly." The nurse said as she shut the door. I did a sigh out loud and Zach held my hand. Soon enough the doctor came in.

"Hello Cameron, it's been a while hasn't it." The doctor said.

"Yea, I guess it has." I said. I laid down on the bed. **(A/N: I don't know what it's called.) **The doctor put some of the gel on my stomach and started the ultrasound. Zach was squeezing my hand and I smiled.

"Well Cameron, it looks like you have a…"

Zach and I were driving back home now. We called everybody to tell them the news. We sat there in comfortable silence when Zach said.

"I can't believe there's something living inside of there, that's our own flesh and blood." I smiled.

"You better believe it Zach." I replied to him. He smirked then laughed.

**_5 Months Later_**

I was now nine months pregnant and trying to balance everything to take it to the dinner table. Bex and Grant were over and I was setting everything up. We moved into our new house in Roseville, along with the others. All of the other members of the gang lived about ten minutes away from here except for Bex and Grant. Once I balanced all the stuff, I set them on the dinning table. I walked back to the fridge to get some drinks when I turned around I saw a puddle. 'That's funny', I thought. 'I was just there a second ago.' Then realization kicked in. Bex walked in the kitchen and we both looked at each other with shocked faces.

"Bloody hell, it's time." Bex said. All of the sudden I felt a very painful cramp. Bex must of noticed because she ran to the living room to get Zach and Grant. I heard their conversation:

_Bex: Zach!_

_Zach: Yea Bex?_

_Bex: Uh Cam's water just broke!_

_Zach and Grant: WHAT? _

Then I heard footsteps coming to the kitchen. I was gripping the counter because I had so much pain. Zach picked me up bridal style and carried me to the car. The pain was awful, it felt like everything inside me exploded. We were in the car and let me tell you, I was not in a good mood.

"GRANT! YOU MAY BE MY BROTHER BUT I STILL HAVE THE RIGHT TO MURDER YOU AND NOT FEEL ANY GUILT!" I screamed. Zach was squeezing my hand. I saw Bex grab her phone calling the gang about the news. Grant being the weird stupid brother he is said something stupid again.

"GRANT SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR ELSE YOU WONT BE WAKING UP THE NEXT DAY!" I yelled. I heard Nick say to Bex on the phone, "Wow, who knew Cammie would ever be like that."

"SHUT UP NICK!" I said grabbing Bex's phone and yelling at Nick. I heard Macey laugh in the background. I smiled and gave back the phone to Bex. Bex smiled back and shut her phone. Once we arrived at the hospital, I was quickly taken to the delivery room with Zach.

"ZACH I WILL MURDER YOU!" I said, because Zach said I didn't need the epidermal. Zach looked upset, but then held my hand.

"Okay Cameron, push." The doctor said. After that I laid my head back down on the pillow.

"I, 2, 3, push!" The doctor said again. I felt a little relieved because I knew the baby was coming.

"Okay Cameron dear, again. Ready 1,2,3!" I pushed really hard and felt some more pain go away. Zach smiled at me and stroked my hair.

"One more time Cameron." The doctor said. I pushed with all my might and I felt so relived. I heard the baby wail and the nurses cleaning the little baby boy up. I also saw the doctor through away his gloves and put new ones on.

"Uh Dr. Blake, what are you doing?" Zach asked.

"You didn't get the call? I looked over your ultrasound and found out your having twins. I told the staff the call you." The doctor said.

"Tw-" Zach didn't finish though because I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. I screamed.

**Back at the waiting room:**

Grant's P.O.V:

"I wonder if Cammie is okay." Liz said. We all heard a scream.

"There's your answer." I said. Jonas and Nick laughed, while the girls gave us boys the death glares.

**Back at the Delivery room:**

"1,2,3 push." The nurse said. It took five minutes just to get the head out. This one was probably going to be like me since it's very stubborn.

"Come on Cam, you can do it." Zach told me calmly.

"Come on Cameron, do it again." I pushed really heard.

"That was great Cameron, lets do another." The doctor informed me. I pushed again felling somewhat relieved.

"Last one Cameron." The doctor said. I pushed with all my might and then I felt udder relief.

"It's a girl!" The nurse said. I smiled, but soon blackness took over.

I woke up to find Zach pacing by the window. Grant was in the chair next to me. I fluttered opened by eyes to see Zach and Grant come by me.

"Hey Camster." Grant said using my nickname.

"Hey Grant, Zach" I said. Then I remembered what happened.

"Where are the babies?" I said in a panic voice. Zach smiled.

"There in the nursery." Zach said. I plopped my head down on the pillow again.

"I can't believe I had twins." I said.

"You better believe Cam." Zach and Grant said.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was absolutely horrible and I'm sorry you had to read it. I need THREE REVIEWS TO UPDATE. (I'm not asking for much.) , oh and JOSH AND DEE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**P.S: I WILL UPDATE ****ROSEVILLE HIGH EXPERIENCE ****LATER TODAY. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I laughed when Zach and Grant said that. I heard the door slam open and when I turned around and saw Liz, her pixie like arms wrapped around me.

"Oh Cam, you're okay!" Liz said.

"Don't worry Liz, I'm fine." I said while doing a warm laugh. Bex and Macey congratulated and hugged me. I saw Nick in the background and looked at him.

"Oh Nick, sorry about yelling a you and telling you to shut up. Sorry for giving you death threats Zach and Grant." I said while blushing. Nick, Grant, and Zach laughed.

"It's okay." They said.

"I thought it was funny!" Bex and Macey said. Of course I laughed too. Jonas came in and saw me.

"Hey Cam! How you doing?" Jonas asked.

"Good. I feel lighter." I told him.

"Duh!" Liz said. We all laughed. After we all laughed, everybody went home to change except for Grant. When everybody left, we heard the door slam open again and Joe and my mother rushed out.

"Mom?" Grant and I said.

"Don't ask, a mother just knows." She said with concern in her voice. She came by my bed and hugged me.

"Oh baby, are you okay?" My mom asked. I saw Joe roll his eyes. (A habit he learned from me.)

"I'm fine mom." I said. Joe greeted Zach and Grant. Grant suddenly said:

"What you greet your own daughter but not your own son?" My mom laughed and hugged Grant. We heard clanking of heels and Mom turned to Joe and said "Abby"

"Hey squirt!" Abby said while ruffling my hair. I laughed.

"Hey Aunt Abby!" I said whiling giving her a hug. She greeted Grant and Zach, then a nurse came in with town little babies. One wrapped in a blue blanket, the other in a pink blanket.

"Squirt! You had two squirts?" Abby said at the same time as my mom said, "Kiddo! You had two Kiddo's?" I nodded my head.

"The girl was a surprise." Zach said. Zach held the girl, while I held the boy. They were both gorgeous. I stroked the little boys hair.

"Mathew." I whispered. Zach smiled.

"I like it." Zach said. My mother was in tears, not only because of the name, but because me growing up and having a family.

"Abby." Zach said. It was perfect, she even looked like an Abby.

"Aww! I'm having a little squirt named after me." Abby smiled from ear to ear

Soon the gang came back. Everyone ran up to Mom, Joe, and Aunt Abby. Then they saw the little babies and everyone came up to them, but not to close to scare them.

"Aw!" Liz said. I smiled up at her. It seemed like Mathew wanted to reach up and grab Macey with his teeny hand.

"See Mace, I told you all the guys want to reach up and grab you." I teased. Everybody laughed. Jonas got out a camera and put the timer on. Mathew finally got a hold of Macey's finger and he did a dreamy sigh. We all said 'Aw' and the laughed right when the camera timer went on.

_**The Next Day_**

Zach and I arrived home and carried the twins in their carrier to the house. Zach put the best security system in the world for our house since we have kids now. I looked down at Mathew then looked over at Abby. They were both sleeping in the same position. Zach noticed to and smiled. I looked across the street to see new neighbors moving in.

"Hey look Zach, we have new neighbors." I said. Zach looked across the street.

"Well, isn't our life full of surprises." Zach told me. I nodded.

"Cammie?" I turned around to see Josh and DeeDee across the street. Great they're the new neighbors. (Note the sarcasm.)

"Cammie, it is you." Josh said smiling. I saw Zach tense a bit, but then gave him a reassuring smile. He seemed to loosen up a bit. I saw DeeDee from the corner of my eye waving. I waved back. I saw them walk up to us.

"Hey Cammie, it's been awhile hasn't it." Josh said.

"Yea, it has." I replied smiling.

"Oh, congratulations." DeeDee said whispering.

"Thank you." Zach and I told them in unison.

"I would love to stay here and chat, but DeeDee and I have to go finish packing."

"Maybe we can have you guys come over for dinner." DeeDee added.

"That'll be great." I said plastering a fake smiling only the gang and Zach knew. ( As in the smile, there the only ones that new it's fake.)

"Bye!" DeeDee and Josh said in unison and walked away. Zach and I said goodbye and walked inside.

**A/N: Totally bad chapter. I just want to say thanks for all of you who supported and reviewed me. It means a lot. I nee three reviews, not asking for much. Oh and Josh and DeeDee will show up more. I will also include line breaks. Also, maybe one of the kids don't want to be a spy.* ****Hint -Hint**** * (That's for later of course) THANKS! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

The twins, (Minis as Zach and I call them) are now five months old. They're fairly good babies and almost always sleep through the night. Although, you have to constantly watch them during the day. Zach and I had a talk about being spies. We decided that Zach will stay with Langley for six months before we stop being spies, and will only go on missions if the agency really needs us. Also, we will give our kids the option of being a spy, but it's okay if they choose not to. I had just picked up the kids from there nap when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Zach!" I yelled. I had Abby in my arms. She had Zach's green eyes and my light brown hair. I opened the door to see DeeDee and Josh. Zach crept up behind me.

"DeeDee! Josh!" I said with half enthusiasm and half not enthusiasm. Zach seemed to pick that up, but he wasn't _as jealous _as he was _before, _actually they were _kind of_ friends.

"Hey Cammie! I was wondering if you guys would want to come over for dinner tonight?" DeeDee told Zach and I. Zach looked okay about it but I had something else to say.

"Oh that's very nice of you guys to invite us, but are you sure you would want the twins to come to? I don't want something to happen." I said.

"Don't worry about it Cammie, we were actually excited to meet them." Josh said. I looked over at Zach who guess what? SMILED! Gosh, that doesn't happen often.

"Sure! What time do you want us to come?" I asked.

"How's 5:30-6:00 o'clock?" DeeDee asked.

"That'll be great! See you then!" I said.

"Bye Josh, bye DeeDee." Zach said. They waved goodbye and we went back to the kitchen to feed the twins. After feeding and playing, we put the twins down for a nap. It was now 3:30 and Zach and I thought we would relax a bit before we get ready. We were on the couch watching T.V when Zach and I started talking.

"I think Matt has a major crush on Macey." I said, Zach laughed then of course smirked.

"Well duh, he's a Goode, he has that charm to attract ladies and a young age." Zach said while smirking.

"Very funny Zach." I said.

"What about Abby?" Zach said.

"Zach, Abby is already acted like a daddy's little girl, and by the time she's able to fully talk, she'll have her little finger wrapped around you." I said. Zach of course denied that.

"She will not!" Zach defended.

"Doubt that." I said flatly. Zach laughed. We looked at the clock and saw that it was four o'clock, so Zach and I went to take a shower. **(A/N: Not together) **I came out of the shower wearing a nice semi casual T-Shirt and a black coat with dark classic jeans with black furry boots. Zach wore jeans like me, and a dark grey long sleeve T-Shirt with dress shoes. (**A/N: Sorry, as you can tell, I don't care much for fashion, oh and it's December.) **The minis woke up and Zach and I both put cute baby clothes on them. Abby had a heavy (But not to heavy) light green jacket on with light pink tights that stop at her ankle. I put cute little light pink socks on her, and little baby girl sneakers on her that are pink and green. I reached up and grabbed her hoodie, some parts of her curly dark hair was showing. (She looks so much like Zach) Mathew had on navy blue pants that said 89 on them, with a sweater that was medium green and had navy blue strips on them with an 89 on the side. He wore little boy sneakers and socks that you could barley notice. I put his hoodie on and his dark brown curly hair was showing to. The only difference between Mat and Abby other that gender was there eyes. Abby had emerald green and Mat had by brown eyes. Oh and Abby had paler skin that looked gorgeous with her emerald green eyes and dark brown curly hair. I grabbed my purse and the mini's bottles plus there baby food, and walked across the street to DeeDee and Josh's house. It was 27 degrees out and the minis weren't liking it. Abby hid her face in Zach's shoulder and Mathew did the same to me. Zach rung the doorbell and DeeDee immediately answered.

"Cammie! Zach! Com on in." DeeDee said. We walked inside and took off the minis and our shoes. I saw Josh walk in.

"Hey guys thanks for coming." Josh said.

"No problem." Zach and I said in unison.

"O!" Abby said while pointing to Josh. Josh laughed and squatted down.

"Hey there Abby." Josh said. Abby tried to walk to hi, but she wobbled and fell on the ground. She threw her head back and started doing these cute baby noises and rolling around.

"That's SO cute!" DeeDee laughed. Zach got his phone out and took the whole video of Abby trying to walk and falling on her butt, then throwing her head back and giggling, then of course the rolling around.

"Hey Cam, I'm sending this to the gang." Zach said. I nodded and smiled. I scoped up Abby and carried her into Josh and DeeDee's living room.

"What would you like to drink?" Josh asked.

"Water." Zach and I said. Josh nodded his head. DeeDee brought some appetizers and we all sat down. I saw Matt and Abby playing together and turned my attention towards the host and hostess. (**A/N: I know I'm so fancy, I learned this from Madame Dabney. ) **We talked a bit then we went to eat dinner. I was feeding Mathew and Zach was feeding Abby when Matt was really hungry and decided to eat Abby's spoonful. Abby slap his cheek, which caused us to laugh. Then, Mathew slapped her cheek, which cause Abby to do a cute baby huff.

"Aw!" DeeDee said. Mathew laughed at Abby response and Abby kicked hard on the leg which made him shut his mouth. I laughed.

"You showed him Abby." Zach said. We all laughed. The minis started to fall asleep and I has Mathew in my hands.

"So Zach? How's life? What do you do for a living, I saw a C.I.A car on your driveway." Josh said.

Oh boy!

**A/N: Okay so a bring chapter, but I promise next chapter will be better, especially when the minis destroy Christmas dinner at Gallagher Academy! I need three reviews to update! OH AND THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Read authors note at the bottom. Thanks! **

Chapter 6:

**Zach's P.O.V:**

"Oh you saw that? Well, I have a friend that used to work for the government so ya." I said, even though I wish I lied smoother.

"Oh." Josh replied. I think he was hoping for something more exciting. I saw Matt and Abby asleep so I decided to say something.

"Well, we better get going, the twins are really tired, and Cam and I have to go to Gallagher tomorrow for the Christmas dinner before break starts." I told DeeDee and Josh.

"Yea, not to mention, my mom didn't see the twins in three months now, and my aunt, brother, friend, and uncle will be there." Cammie said.

"Oh well that's okay! Thanks for coming." DeeDee said.

"Thanks for inviting us!" Cammie replied. DeeDee smiled.

"Oh, here's something small for you guys. Merry Christmas!" Cammie said as we walked out the door.

"Aw, that was so nice of you guys. Hope you have a nice Christmas." DeeDee said.

"You too." I replied. Cam and I walked down the street and into our house. We changed the minis clothes and set them down. I think Cam was right, Abby is definitely a daddy's little girl. After that, Cam and I changed and went to bed.

-**The Next Day****-**

"Cam wake up." I said trying to shake Cammie awake. Yep, after all these years, she's still not an early person.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled into her pillow.

"Cam, we have to go to Gallagher."

"Noooo!" Cammie mumbled again.

"There's going to be Crème Brule." I told her. She jolted up. Ah, so much like her brother.

"I'm up! Lets go!" She walked out of the room in her pajamas and her hair messed up, but she's still so beautiful.

"Aren't you going to change?" I yelled, but not to loud for the minis to wake up.

"Oh yea." She said flatly.

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I walked back into the room with a sheepish look on my face.

"Zach, what the high for today?" I asked.

"Uh 45 degrees." Zach replied.

"Thanks hon." I said. Gallagher Academy Christmas dinners are very fancy, I mean you can laugh and goof off, but you must dress very nicely and wear Christmas colors. I wore a long sleeve red dress that goes down to my knee with black tights. I let my long very dark straight blonde hair down and I wore a yarn knit red beanie hat that has a small sewed on red flower that has a fake diamond gemstone in the middle. I then wore light makeup, red lipstick, and black boots. Zach wore a green short sleeve (I know, he's crazy.) shirt and brown long pants. Then he wore a black coat and black dress shoes. Matt wore a white collared long sleeve t-shirt with a red, green, and white sweater vest. He had on white dress pants, dress shoes, and a white coat. Abby wore a white beanie hat that had a red flower on the side followed by green and red layer of petals, with a fake diamond jewel in the center. She wore a white long sleeve dress with white tights, and red shoes. Zach and I packet extra clothes because Mom insisted that we stay at Gallagher for four or five days. We loaded up the car, buckled the minis and got in. We were twenty minutes into the drive when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Camster! You headed off to Gallagher yet?" Grant asked.

"Yea, we left twenty minutes ago, and now we're stopping to get gas, why?"

"Well, Bex and I's car broke down, and we don't have a ride, can we come with?" He asked. I look over at Zach and gave him a message with my eyes. (We just know each other that well.) Zach nodded.

"Sure Grant, where are you guys at?" Uh right by the gas station, they already towed our car away." He replied.

"Okay, see you there." I said then hung up. Zach and I saw Bex and Grant, so we stopped on the side of the rode.

"Stay here Zach, I'll get out." I told him. He nodded. I opened the car door and greeted my brother and Bex.

"Hey Cammie! I haven't seen you in three months!" Bex exclaimed. I hugged her.

"Hey Camster! Wow, you lost all the baby weight already, nice going." Grant said. I laughed.

"Thanks Grant, hop in, you guys must be freezing." I told them. They got into the car and Zach drove a mile to the gas station.

"It'll only be a second guys." Zach said. We all nodded.

"There so cute when they're sleeping." Bex whispered. I looked over at Matt and Abby and saw that they were both sleeping in the same position. I smiled.

"Yea, I guess they are. Hey Grant, I think Matt has some of your genes." I told Grant.

"Oh really, why do you say that?" Grant said.

"Well, for starters, he won't stop eating, and when you say the word food, he'll wake up from his sleep." Just when I finished, Matt woke up. Everyone laughed. Abby woke up and was about to cry, until she saw Bex's face. She started trying to wave, but kind of failed.

"Hey baby!" Bex said. Abby giggled. Grant was tickling Matt's tummy and he started laughing uncontrollably. Abby saw his face and started laughing, which caused us to laugh. Grant was video taping the whole thing. Zach saw the minis from the window and he started to laugh. It was quite something to see. Zach finished putting gas in the car and we headed to Gallagher. After twenty- five minutes, we made it. I grabbed Mathew and Zach grabbed Abby. We got our stuff out, along with Grant getting Bex and his stuff out since he'll be staying like us. Oh, did I tell you that Joe and Abby are married, yep it's official. We got out of the car and walked up the steps. The guard let us in and we walked up to my mothers office. Before Grant could even knock on the door, my mother said:

"Come in Grant." I still think that's creepy.

"Hey Grant! Hey Bex!" My mother said. She gave them a hug and then Zach and I came into the room. My mother saw us and walked up to us.

"Aw, hi Cammie, hey Zach." She said while giving us a hug. Zach and I said hello and then my mother went to Zach and I's kids.

"How are my little grandbabies!" She said. Matt and Abby both wiggled in our arms trying to get to my mother. My mom grabbed both the kids and held them in her arms.

"Ad ab bah!" Abby said out loud. We laughed. Then Matt did something so shocking, he smirked! Yes that right, he smirked!

"See, I told you he had Goode charm." Zach said while taking a picture. Abby mirrored Matts facial expression, which meant she smirked too!

"Ugh! Now I have three smirkers!" I said in frustration even though smirkers isn't a word. Grant batted my back.

"It'll be okay Cammie." He told me.

"Yea, you'll survive." Bex said. I shrugged.

"One can only hope, one can only hope." I told them. Zach did a stupid smirk in response. I looked over at my mom and she was cooing both Abby and Matt. I smiled.

"How's my favorite squirt!" I turned around to see the one and only Aunt Abby.

"Aunt Abby!" I said. She hugged me and Zach. She said hello to Grant and Bex then went to go see my kids.

"Aw! They're so cute!" Abby said while tickling guess who? Abby! I smiled. I didn't even notice Joe come in and greet Zach, my brother, and Bex until he tapped my shoulder.

"So Chameleon, looks like you're the one who needs to work on her skills." Joe said with a smug smile.

"Joe! How are you?" I said while hugging him.

"I'm good Cams, how 'bout you?" Joe asked.

"I'm good, busy." I said while pointing to Abby and Matt, Joe nodded.

"I see, they're keeping you and Zach busy aren't they." Joe said then smiled. Before I could finish, Zach put his arm around by shoulders and answered.

"Sure are!" Zach told Joe Solomon. Joe laughed. He walked up to Bex and Grant and started talking. Zach and I went up to my mom and Aunt Abby and started talking to them. The minis were playing with one of the baby toys that had different animals on them, and if you press the animal, it'll make a sound.

"I see you're very busy aren't you kiddo." Mom said, I knew she was referring to the minis.

"I am." I said. Soon Bex, Grant, and Joe came and sat on the couch. Bex was talking to Aunt Abby, Grant was talking to mom, and Joe was talking to Zach. I was watching the minis when Abby pressed the lion. I guess that scared her because she gasped and then jumped. She didn't look too happy.

"Aw, poor baby." Abby said. I looked over a Matt, and a smirk was on his face. He decided to press the button the scare Abby again. Abby was about to cry when she held in her tears, crawled to Matt and pushed him, hard! He fell on his stomach. Abby smirked and crawled back to her spot. Zach and I laughed, along with the others.

"They're already acting like siblings!" Bex exclaimed. I nodded my head. I was smiling until Matt came back up and pushed Abby hard on the ground. Soon a fight broke out and Zach and I had to separate them.

"Look Cam! They're acting like us when we were kids!" Grant said. I gave him a death glare and well, he was smart enough to hold in his laugh and shut up. After a while, I dropped Abby on the ground. Matt saw this and wiggled out of Zach's arms. He crawled over to Abby and hugged her, which she decided to hug back.

"Aw! Look Joe!" My mom said. Joe smiled and picked up Mathew. Grant picked up Abby. It's funny because they both put their teeny arms around the person who was holding them. It was quite cute.

"Well, it's almost time for Christmas dinner! Let's go to the kitchen to make sure they're almost done." My mom said. We all got up and walked to the kitchen. Who knew after we checked, there was going to be a big problem and it was all Matt and Abby's fault.

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! It was cute but boring. Oh sorry about all the grammar mistakes on the other chapters. My annoying older brother does that, but now I have a password on my laptop! (Hee Hee!) Anyways thanks for all of you who reviewed! You guys are amazing. Oh and I need ideas because I not quite sure what the minis are going to do. PLEASE HELP ME! I need three reviews! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

We walked up to the kitchen. Grant still had Abby and Joe still had Matt. Everything in the kitchen looked very good, but Zach, Joe, Grant, Mom, Aunt Abby, Bex, and I didn't notice what the twins did. We didn't notice them swing their hand at the pepper rack causing, them to add cayenne pepper to the Crème Brulee, we didn't notice them get the spoon and bang the open peanut butter, causing a huge glop of peanut butter to fall in the tub where the caramel was supposed to go so they could dip the strawberries in. **(A/N: The peanut butter was very thin, that it looked like caramel, trust me I've seen it before.) **

After the kitchen, we walked outside so we could see Jonas, Liz, Nick, and Macey. I was now holding Abby, while Zach was holding Matt.

"Hey Cammie!" Liz said as she came up to me and hugged me very tight!

"Uh Liz, … Can't… Breath, and… holding…an… infant." I said.

"Oopsie daisies! Aw! She's sooo cute!" Liz said as she looked at Abby. Abby was indeed cute. She had Zach's emerald green eyes and his dark brown hair, except hers were curly. She had a nice pale(ish) skin tone that made her eyes sparkle. She also had very chubby cheeks, when she smiled two cute little dimples would show, and her cheeks were rosy. All her baby fat made her irresistible along with Matt.

Abby replied to Liz's comment, which was blushing then doing a cute little baby giggles. Matt did the same thing but in more of a boyish way. There was a chorus of 'Awww's' Zach and I set the kids down and they started crawling to the Gallagher Academy Lake. They stopped by a tree, where Matt picked up a frog! (Ew!)

"Ew, Zach get that out of Matt's hands!" I said. Zach's eyes followed to where my finger was pointing to and started to walk over to Matt with a smirk on his face. Abby looked disgusted and started crawling back to me. I picked her up and propped her on my hip. At least she thought it was bad. Zach said something to Matt that made him laugh, and then Matt dropped the frog back and was carried back over to the gang. I gave a disgusted look and rolled my eyes, Macey did the same.

"That was gross!" Macey exclaimed with a gross look on her face. Matt just seem to smile when he saw Macey. A small smile started to form on her lips. We started to walk back inside, but we didn't notice the little frog that Matt was holding in his other hand, we didn't even notice when he dropped the frog into Madame Dabney's **(A/N: Forgive me if I spelt that wrong) **soup. (I know, bad spies.) We all sat down at the table, and Zach and I buckled the minis in their high chair. My mom made a speech, and then we were aloud to eat. I was about to feed Matt when I heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHH! FROG IN MY SOUP! AHHHHHHHHH!" Madame Dapney screamed

The frog hopped out of the soup (Which I'm surprised the heat didn't hurt it) and started hopping from table to table. Screamed filled the air and people were running, and then someone screamed something else:

"HOT! CRÈME BRU LE IS HOT!" A girl who I believe is Emily Townsend yelled. I tasted the crème Brulee and I spit it out. Grant laughed, then I shoved a piece in his mouth and his face turned red. He spit it out and started rubbing his mouth and drinking a lot of water. The minis found this funny and started laughing uncontrollably. The frog jumped on Macey's plate and she gasped. Macey was trained enough not to scream, but she desperately wanted to. Matt held out his hand and the frog jumped into his arms. Everybody settled down eventually after my famous Aunt Abby screamed into the microphone in quote "EVERYBODY CALM DOWN! IT'S A STINKIN FROG! GOSH! WHEN ARE YOU LADIES GOING TO LEARN THAT FROGS AREN'T AS SCRAY AS A STINKIN BOMB! UGH!" Everybody shut their mouths and everybody settled down and walked back to their tables to take a seat. It's a good thing we had a backup plan for dinner because different plates of meats and vegetables were passed around. Soon, someone discovered that the strawberries weren't covered in caramel but in peanut butter. (Gross) After dinner the gang, Zach, mom, Aunt Abby, Joe, and I went to Zach and I's huge suite at Gallagher. It was getting pretty late, s the gang decided to stay in our suite for the night. I set the minis on the couch for a second so I could get there bottles out, when I looked back at them, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Oh my, gosh."

"What is it squirt?" Aunt Abby asked. Everybody was looking at me weird.

"There's cayenne pepper on Abby's sleeve, peanut butter on top of Matts shoe, and of course frog slim inside of Matt's pocket.

"Those little devils." Aunt Abby said, but not in an angry tone, more like a playful-happy-silly tone. Joe laughed along with the others.

"Who knew two little babies would do that." Liz said while laughing. Jonas looked like he was trying to breathe, Nick and Macey were cracking up, Grant was talking something about how his niece and nephew were going to be like in the future, Bex was saying stuff about how we didn't even notice what we did, and Zach, Zach was smirking. (Typical)

"My grandbabies are going to be the best spies ever, that's if they want to become spies." My mother said. Joe just kept on laughing and Abby was giving a playful look. I was just looking at the minis. They looked so innocent because they both fell asleep on the couch. Abby rested her head on Matt's shoulder and Matt rested his head lightly on Abby's head. Everybody settled down and looked at the minis. I could tell every body was thinking, 'Those innocent looking twerps.' I sighed and just smiled and sat next to Zach. He kissed my forehead and we put the minis down and went to bed.

**A/N: Okay so a really bad chapter! (I'm sorry) Anyways, I didn't get any ideas so I had to come up with one fast, this was all I got. Next chapter is going to be Christmas day, and then I'll do a page break and right something else. I NEED THREE REVIEWS TO UPDATE AND THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU MATES! THANKS! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

It's Christmas day and the gang and us were suppose to meet in my mother's office to celebrate. I woke up in Zach's arms around my waist. I could tell Zach was awake, not to mention he was looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, have sweet dreams?" Zach asked.

"Mm- very." I replied. I kissed Zach quick on the lips and rested my head back on the pillow.

"Merry Christmas." Zach and I said in unison. We both smiled. I turned on my internal clock and knew it was 6:56 a.m., which means we have to wake the minis up at 7:00 before they start to cry and wake everybody else up. Zach, as usual read my mind and we started to get up. We walked up to the crib next to our bed and I picked up Abby, while Zach picked up Matt. My mother said to stay in our pj's because opening presents isn't something to get fancy for, so I wore my pj's while Zach wore his pj shorts and a shirt. Matt was wearing his blue long sleeve shirt that had a reindeer on it, underneath it said 'Happy Holidays.' He wore blue, red, green, white, and thin strips of beige striped pants. Abby had on a white long sleeve shirt that had a Christmas tree on it with a golden bow on it. She had red, green, and white striped pants on too with white socks since they both get cold at night. We walked up to our kitchen in our suite to get our breakfast and the minis milk ready. We had to be very quiet since Aunt Abby, Joe, and my mom stayed in our suite. (The suit is huge!) We set the minis in their high chair and I warmed their milk. I fed Matt first since he's always hungry and Abby could handle waiting better. I held Matt like a baby and sat down. I put the bottle in his mouth and feed him. (They're not the best at holding their bottle.) Zach was making breakfast for everyone quietly while Abby was watching his every move. Zach seemed to notice because he turned his head at her and smiled. She gave him back a smile that showed her cute pink gums and her cute little dimples. Zach did a small warm laugh. Matt was drinking away right now, so he didn't really care. Zach was almost finished making breakfast for everyone. I set Matt in his playpen while I picked up Abby and fed her, her bottle. Abby took her time drinking/eating other than Matt. Abby was halfway finished with her bottle when Aunt Abby, Joe, and my mother walked in the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo." My mother whispered.

"Hey mom." I whispered back as I got up and hugged her. Which was quite hard since you're holding/feeding a baby from its bottle.

"Hey squirt!" Abby whispered in a happy tone while ruffling my hair. I smiled and saw her and mom go greet Zach while Joe came up to me.

"Hey Cammie." Joe said.

"Hey Joe, oh and Merry Christmas guys." I whispered in the same tone as Abby.

"You too." My mother, Aunt Abby, and Joe replied. Abby went to the playpen and picked up Matt who was still a little sleepy. Abby started cooing Matt while Joe went up to Zach and talk to him when my mother interrupted.

"Zach, you made all this?" My mother asked.

"Yea, I like to cook too." Zach replied. My mother nodded. Soon I heard more and more footsteps. I turned around to see the gang walking in the kitchen.

"Mmm bacon!" Grant yelled and ran over to a plate. Ah same old Grant.

"Merry Christmas to you too Grant." I replied with a laugh.

"Oh yea, Merry Christmas-whatever." Grant said as he took a bit from his bacon. Abby finished her bottle and so Aunt Abby and I set the minis back in their playpen. We greeted everyone and sat down to eat.

"What time to you and Zach wake up at?" Jonas asked us. Zach replied.

"6:45 why?"

"No reason, just asking." Jonas answered. We all started to have a light conversation and then we finished our breakfast. I got up and picked up both the minis and started walking to my mother's office. When I walked inside there was a big Christmas tree that had different kinds of ornaments and sparkles on it. Underneath were tons of presents and the minis seemed very interested. I set them down on the floor and let them crawl around. Abby kept on looking at the tree on her shirt, then the big Christmas tree in my mother's office. Nick laughed at that. We all sat down on the floor and started opening the presents. Zach had the video camera out and started video taping us and the minis. Before the adults (Well except for Grant, he acts like a kid) opened the presents we separated the minis gifts and ours. We decided to let the minis open their presents first. Abby went head first in hers and started ripping the wrapping paper right of. The gift was from Grant and Bex. It was one of those Crayola baby markers that the color only appears on the paper. (Thanks god.) It was a Crayola Tinkerbell paper, which got Abby really interested.

"Ohh!" Abby said with excitement. I looked over at Matt who was eating the wrapping paper.

"Ew Matt! That's yucky." I said. I took the paper out of Matt's mouth and he was not too pleased. After about twenty minutes, we were almost done with the minis presents when Matt started to fall asleep. He was on the verge to passing out when he let his head down and collapsed on the wrapping paper.

"Who oh! We got a sleeper." Grant said. Abby crawled over to him, who was also on the verge to sleeping when she past out right on top of him.

"Finally! Nap time." I said. I picked them up and set them down in their crib back in our suite. When I came back, we started opening our presents. I got mom and Abby the charm bracelet that had secret spy tool in them. At the end, Zach gave me his present that he got me. I opened the wrapping paper and saw a box. I opened the box and inside was a necklace that was shaped as a heart that was full of small real red diamonds! On the back it said "Forever and Always, Cammie & Zach"

"Oh my, gosh Zach! It's beautiful. Words can't describe of how much this means to me." I said with a smile. I got up and gave him a hug and a heck of a kiss. Bex grabbed the box and saw what was inside. She slapped Grant on the head.

"Ow Bex! What was that for?" Grant asked.

"Why can't you be romantic like that?!" Bex told him.

"Uh Bex, I hate to break it to you, but Grant isn't that romantic or the best present giver type. I remember when it was Mother's Day and Grant got mom a sho-" I was cut off my Grant.

"Okay _Cameron_ we get it." Grant said embarrassed and annoyed.

"Oh so now we're going on full names are we now _Grantary." _I replied.

"Ooooo brother and sister rivalry!" Nick said.

"You want to go there Goode?" Grant asked me.

"Bring it on Morgan!" I exclaimed. We both got up and Grant tried to do a move on me but I blocked it. Instead I flipped over on the ground. Oooo's filled the air, along with the word Cameron coming from my mother, which I ignored. Grant cringed when I flipped him over, but I wasn't finished. I pinned him on his stomach and I twisted his arm behind his back.

"That was for breaking my arm in first grade!" I yelled.

"Ow Cam, Ow!" Grant said. To finish him and rolled him back and kneed him in the place where the sun does not shine. Grant was rolling on the floor in pain.

"Ow! Okay Cam, you win, you win. I surrender." Grant told me with pain in his voice.

"Merry Christmas Grantary!" I said, and then peaked my brother on the cheek. I smiled.

"Uh squirt, this is for Abby, I know it's not the right time but here." Aunt Abby said. I smiled and opened the present. It was a baby girl C.I.A kit of different kind of poisonings and how to do them.

"Aunt Abby! You bought her a poisoning kit!" I exclaimed.

"Aw don't worry dear, it says for 6 months and up, she's only five months." Abby said while smiling. I gave her a death glare.

"Squirt, I got my first gun on my second birthday, she'll be fine." Abby said.

"Aunt Abby, I better not see a gun wrapped in pretty pink wrapping paper for her second birthday." I said with a strong voice.

"I would never do that squirt! I would get her a grenade!" Aunt Abby said. Everyone snickered except for my mother and I who gave her death glares.

**A/N: Okay so I tried putting more humor in this chapter. I know its horrible! Ugh, anyways I need three reviews! Thanks for all of you who reviewed my story! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

It has been three weeks since we left Gallagher and now Zach and I are at home watching the minis. Right now Matt is playing with his truck that Grant got him, which he absolutely adores. Abby is playing with the doll that Macey got her, and she will not stop playing with it. (Which in a way is a good thing since she doesn't bother Zach and I as much.) Zach and I were about to go play with the minis, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Zach!" I yelled. I ran to the door and was surprised to see whom it was… it was the whole gang.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" I asked. Zach crept up behind me holding both the babies. I grabbed Matt from his arms and turned back to the gang (and my brother.) and waited for me answer. Macey stepped out from behind and answered my question.

"When was the last time you and Zach were out on a "date" alone?" Macey asked.

"Uh three months before the twins were born, why?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure why.

"Because you guys need to get out a bit." This time Liz answered.

"I don't know guys, you saw what happened at Gallagher, are you sure?"

"Yea, and Cam and I wouldn't want you guys getting tired." Zach added.

"Don't be ridiculous, we'll be fine. " Bex told us.

"Yea, and it'll be fun seeing how they act at home." Jonas said, which surprised me since Jonas really isn't that type of guy unless you're doing some sort of experiment and you have to do an observation.

"Plus, I want to see my niece and nephew!" Grant added with excitement in his voice.

"Macey and I want to see them too!" Nick told Zach and I.

"Okay fine." I told them.

"Yea, it would be nice to spend time with my Gallagher Girl for dinner." Zach told me with a smirk. Ugh! That stupid cute smirk. I hesitated but opened the door. Macey gave me an evil smile.

"Macey, please no make up/torture. You and I both know it will give night meres to the twins." I said with a devilish smile. Macey gave me a death glare in reply. I was dragged into my room. Macey opened the closet and grabbed fancy pants and a fancy shirt and threw it at Zach.

"Go change, I'll be here with Cam to make her look gorgeous, now GO!" Macey told Zach. Liz and Macey entered the room.

"Ready Cam?" Liz asked.

"I guess." I replied. Macey threw me a purple dress that had spaghetti straps and it went down to my knees. (**A/N: I know I said that Cammie had dark blonde hair, but I meant light brown, sorry!**) I came out of the bathroom, and Bex gave me a thumbs up. I was pushed into a chair, and suddenly Macey grabbed a box, when you opened it had so many different types of make up, that it was scary. Honestly, I was nervous.

"Don't worry, I won't go crazy on you." Macey assured me. I nodded. I had on smokey eye shadow, light pink lip gloss, and a touch of blush. I was wearing earrings and a bracelet, then Macey gave me some high heels. (Uh not my thing)

"You"

"Look"

"Hot" Macey, Bex, and Liz said with enthusiasm. I looked in the mirror, and to be honest, I did look good. I looked natural, just the way I like it.

"Thanks guys, for everything." I told them.

"Don't worry about it, just go!" Liz pushed me out of my room and closed the door behind her, Bex, Macey, and her following me out.

"Wow Gallagher Girl, you look good." He told me with a smile.

"Not bad yourself." I replied to him with a smile.

"You know where you're going right Goode?" Nick asked him.

"I know, I know. Let's go Gallagher Girl." Zach grabbed my hand.

"Guys, the sceduele is on the fridge. Theirs emergency numbers and how to do's too.. Oh and-"

"JUST GO!" They all said in unison. I walked to the front door and turned around again.

"And-" I was cut off.

"GO!" They yelled at me and pushed me out the door. We walked up to the car.

"Looks like I left my keys inside Cam."

"I'll get them" I walked up the the front door and opened it.

"WHAT?" They screamed.

"Zach forgot the keys, gosh." I told them. I grabbed the keys from the counter and waved goodbye. I walked out and unlocked to door. I threw the keys to Zach and we drove to the fancy place.

"So, where are you taking me Blackthorne Boy?" I asked Zach.

"That's classified." He answered. Ugh! I sometimes really hate his cockiness sometimes. I was getting nervous. I wonder if the minis are behaving for my friends/brother. Zach took my hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl, they'll be fine." Zach assured me. Once again, he can read my mind. Well, actually I showed some signs too but whatever. We arrived at the 'Classified' place. It was a fancy restaurant, but with a twist. Zach opened my door and took my hand. He escorted me to the door and opened it for me.

"Oh, I see Zach decided to be a gentlemen tonight hm? I told him.

"Whatever Gallagher Girl." Zach replied. Zach walked up to guy and told him about our reservation. He walked us to a booth and gave us our menus. It had all different kinds of cuisines it was unbelievable. I ordered a virgin Pina Colada (What? So what if I don't drink?) and Zach ordered a beer. (Very fancy hm?) Zach and I laughed and talked, until we got our drinks. For dinner I got a fried calamari. (**A/N: Mm I love I calamari!) **Zach got some kind of fancy rice and meat. We ate and laughed, then an announcement went on.

_Host: Good evening ladies and gentlemen, tonight we are having a dance computation, anybody who wishes to dance can dance for free. First place winners win a trip to a tropical destination. You and eight guests may go. We are starting to take dancers now. Must be a couple twenty years of age or older. Please come to the dance floor if you wish to dance. Anybody who doesn't wish to dance can be a judge. Thank you._

"Come on Gallagher Girl, let's dance!"

"I don't know Zach."

"Come on Cam, for me?" Ugh why did he have to say that. I rolled me eyes and took his hand. He walked me up to the dance floor.

"Last call for all dancers, last call for all dancers." The host repeated. Soon music came on. Oh great tango! Zach took my hand and we started dancing. I never thought that we could dance. Soon I forgot about the computation and I just flowed with the music. We were laughing and smiling, just having a good time. Then the music ended. Right when it did, Zach dipped me and kissed me, in front of everyone! (Ah that brings back memories) Everybody was clapping for us.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs.?" The host asked.

"Goode." We replied.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Goode, you two and eight guests have one a trip to Aruba!" The host exclaimed. There was more clapping and whistling and Zach and I decided to go home. It was 9:30. I decided to call the house to tell them that we were coming home.

"Hello?" Bex must have answered the phone.

"Hey Bex! It's Cam, we should be home in ten minutes." I told her.

"Okay Cam! You can go out longer if you like."

"_Bex_, we're coming home. Plus I'm getting worried, and I have a surprise!" I told her.

"Okay can't wait what the surprise is, and don't worry everything is fine. We had a lot of fun." Bex answered my question with enthusiasm.

"See you there Bex."

"Bye Cam!" Zach and I instantly decided that the gang would go with us. (Along with the kids.) When we got home, I saw that the whole gang was on the couch relaxing. Zach decided to break the silence.

"Hey guys! Thanks for babysitting, we had a lot of fun, right Cam?"

"Yea, and thanks again. Oh and for the surprise." I said. Everybody was listening now.

"How would you like to go to Aruba?" I asked.

**A/N: Okay bad, bad chapter! Okay I need three reviews! Thanks for all of you who reviewed for me last!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

"Uh, that's a weird question, why would you ask that?" Nick asked. I slide the tickets and the certificate across the table.

"Oh my, gosh! We're going to Aruba!" Macey squealed.

"No way!" Liz yelled with excitement.

"Are you going to bring the minis?" Grant asked. I looked at Zach and we had one of our conversations that we communicate with our eyes. (Our friends think that's really weird and creepy.) After a while, Zach and I knew I could convince my mother to watch them for two weeks. We both turned back around to see our friends/brother giving Zach and I crazy glares.

"No." Zach and I said flatly in unison. Macey smiled.

"Okay, how about all you guys come to Nick and I's house on Friday so we could discuss about this. Zach, Cam you can bring the minis to our house." Macey told us. Zach and I nodded.

"You do realize that this is in the summer time, six months from now, that means our trip to Aruba doesn't start 'til then. " Jonas added.

"Duh." Bex told him.

"Okay guys, thanks again for babysitting the minis, oh and Zach and I had a great time." I added.

"No problem Cammieo!" Grant said while giving me hug. We said our goodbyes and we went to bed.

**_Friday_**

"Got them buckled Cam?" Zach asked me.

"Yep, lets hit the road!" I replied to him. We were about five minutes into our drive when we stopped at a red light. Once it turned green we started driving again. Zach and I were having a conversation about Aruba and the minis were babbling in the back. All of the sudden Zach said:

"Holy cow!" He tried to stir away but it was to late, a car smashed the side of our car, glass was everywhere and my airbag inflated. We must of lost control because next thing I knew we were smashed up against a tree. Blood, red, juicy, watery, blood was everywhere. I heard sirens from a far but I was quickly drifting. I moved my head a bit and saw Zach.

"Z-Z-Zach?" I croaked.

"Ca-Cammie." Zach replied in the same tone.

"I- I love you." I croaked, my voice only getting worse by the second.

"I-I love you to Ca-ms." He replied, his voice the same as mine. I knew that soon I won't be responsive, all I was thinking though was that I hope Zach and the kids make it. My vision was getting blurry, but I could make out a figure, probably somebody to help us. I saw them ply open the door, we were probably in a bad position.

"Mrs. Goode, we're getting you to safety, stay with me okay. Just hang in there." He told me. 'What kind of question was that?' I thought. With the amount of blood lost and the amount of problems, I wouldn't make it. I was sure of it. I was already saying my last prays. Soon, the door opened completely, I saw Zach being pulled out too, but there were no signs of the minis. 'Oh god' I thought, but I wasn't as worried as I thought. I mean I really don't know what's happening, but something inside of my was giving me that feeling that they were okay, then again I could be just telling myself that.

_**Macey's and Nick's House_**_**_**

**Macey's P.O.V:**

"Where are they guys? I mean Zach and Cammie are never this late, they should have been here ten minutes ago." I told the gang.

"Relax Mace, they have kids. They're probably running late." Jonas assured me. Everybody else nodded.

"Yea, you're probably right." I replied to him. The gang and I started talking a bit. Soon, it was a half hour later and Zach and Cammie still aren't here.

"Should I call Cam?" Bex asked.

"Yea, I'm getting worried." Liz told Bex. Bex dialed their number.

"No answer." Bex told everyone flatly.

"I'll try Zach's phone." Nick suggested then did.

"No one, it won't even ring." Nick said with uneasiness in his tone of voice.

I'm sure they're okay." Bex told us. 'Lie' I thought.

"Guys, I'm worried. I know my sister enough, she would have a least called to say that they're running late." Grant pointed out, and I was true. It was so unlike Cammie to do this.

"Lets just wait a bit longer, I mean I'm sure they're okay." Ah, sweet little Liz. We all knew she was worried but she always tried to change our minds and to think positive. An hour past and Grant's phone rang.

"Hello?" Grant asked. I couldn't make out the conversation but I could clearly hear Grants answers.

"WHAT?" Grant screamed.

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way." Grant finished. He ended the call and looked at us, or at least tried. He wouldn't let his eyes meet ours. I think he was about the cry.

"Get in Bex and I's car." He told us flatly.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Cammie, Zach, and the kids have been in an accident." Everyone was quiet. It was so quiet, that you could here the flies buzzing right outside the window. Everyone was shocked, but soon we came _halfway_ back to reality and obeyed orders. We hoped in the car and started driving to the hospital.

"Bex, grab my phone, I need to call my mom." Grant ordered Bex. Bex dialed the number and gave the phone to Grant. To be honest, not the best move considering that our best friends and their families have just been in an accident and talking while driving can clearly start another, but who am I to say something. Grant told his mom (And Cammie's too) about what just happened. I could hear quiet sobs on the other side of the conversation. We drove to the hospital and went to the emergency center. Soon Joe, Abby (Grant and Cammie's aunt), and Grant and Cammie's mother walk in.

**Grant's P.O.V:**

"What happened? Any news from anything?" Joe asked with some sense of worry in his voice.

"No, all I know is that the kids are fine. Some scratches here and there, but fine. They should let us get them soon." I replied to him.

"And-And Zach and Cammie?" My mother asked. I didn't meet her gaze. I did a big gulp.

"All I know is that they're far worst." My voice cracking a bit when, I told them. Aunt Abby hasn't said a word yet. A nurse came by and told us that we could pick up Abigail and Mathew now. My mother and I went to go get them. We walked into the room only to be informed by the nurse that the minis are still shocked and scared of what just happened. I picked up Abby and noticed that she was shaking. My mother noticed this too, and Matt was shaking too. We walked back to the waiting room and saw everybody's eyes on us. Bex walked up to me and grabbed Abby from my hands.

"She's terrified, she's shaking." Bex said with worry in her voice. I nodded. It was too painful to speak.

"Matt's shaking too." Aunt Abby told us. We just sat down and waited until Zach and Cammie came out of surgery and wake up.

**A/N: HORRIBLE CHAPTER! Anyways, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, I GOT A TON ON REVIEWS AND NOW I'M PAST 50! YAY! Anyways I need three reviews thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**Grant's P.O.V:**

Its been three hours since Zach and Cammie have been out of surgery and neither of them have woken up yet. Abby has fallen asleep in Bex's arms and Matt has fallen asleep in mine. No one has said a word yet, but who could blame them. Finally some news came out. A nurse walked into the waiting room.

"Hello, Zachary Goode is a wake now if you would like to see him." The nurse told us with a smile and walked away. We all got up and walked to his room. He was in bad condition, but not as bad as I thought.

"Hey Zach." I greeted him.

"Grant, is that you?" He asked.

"Yea, it's me." I replied.

"It's all my fault, it's my fault that we were in this accident." He stated. My mother walked up to him and slapped him hard on his face, followed by Aunt Abby and the rest of the girls.

"Zach! Are you out of your mind! The guy was drunk, and you tried to stir away! They're witnesses saying so!" Bex yelled at him. Suddenly Zach snapped back to reality.

"Cammie! The kids! Are they alright?" Zach said in a panic tone.

"They kids are fine, a scratch here and there but fine." Joe told him. Zach did a big gulp.

"And-And Cammie?" He asked with worry in his tone of voice. Nick walked up too him, while my mother looked away, probably because she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Nick said with sadness in his voice. Zach was quiet for a while, then decided to speak.

"Can I see my kids?" He asked flatly. Bex and I walked over to him and handed him Abby and Matt. He just laid there, looking at his kids who were asleep. Zach set them next to him and looked back at us.

"So?" He asked awkwardly. I don't blame him, I wouldn't want to talk about my wife right now either if I was him. Just then I nurse rushed in.

"Cameron's awake." She told us flatly and walked back out.

"Well, don't just stand there. Lets go!" Zach said while standing up. That fell right back down. He winced in pain and just sprawled across his bed.

"Or not." Zach said trying to lighten up the moment a bit more. Once we got Zach situated, we walked to Cammie's room, all afraid of what we might see.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I woke up and saw white walls, white floors, a beeping sound, and the smell of disinfectants everywhere. I suddenly recalled of what just happened in my life. Okay so I made it out alive, that's a good start, but I still turned ballistic. Is Zach okay? What about the minis? Did they make it? I started Kicking and punching, (Until I figured out it hurt when I kicked and punched.) I saw a cast on my left leg and my right arm, but that didn't stop me from screaming. A nurse rushed in and started saying soothing words. I couldn't take the suspense much longer I broke down and cried. I know that such a weak and bad thing to do if you're a spy, but hello! I have a family and we just suffered a major accent, wouldn't you be upset? The nurse told me to calm down and that my family and friends would see me too. I calmed down and realized how much pain I was in, not to mention I just wasted some energy and my voice became hoarse. I laid there, on the bed waiting. I heard footsteps and turned my head a bit and saw my brother appear.

"Grant?" I croaked.

"Hey Camster. You're finally awake, I was starting to get worried." Grant told me with a smile and kissed my forehead.

"Hey Grant-" I was cut off by my mother. Grant rolled his eyes a bit. (I'm pretty sure that I'm the favorite child.)

"Cammie? Oh my precious little baby!" My mother cried. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and she looked well, dead.

"Hey mom." I croaked again. I was getting weaker by the second. She wouldn't let go when she hugged me.

"Uh mom, I love you and miss you, but I can't breathe." I told her, with gasps in between.

"Oh sorry Cammie." She apologized while crying. Joe and Aunt Abby greeted me, and them Macey and Bex greeted me and started yelling at me for not waking up sooner. (I know, good friends huh? One of your best friends just went through major surgery and they start yelling at you. Got to love 'em) Nick greeted me and apologized for Macey's behavior. I laughed. Then, then I saw Zach.

"Zach?" I asked/croaked. He had crutches and scratches everywhere, oh and a half black eye (Hey, how else was I suppose to describe it?), along with some other bruises but was in a way better condition then me.

"Cammie!" He yelped with joy as he hopped over to my bed. He tucked the loose strains of my hair behind my ear and kissed me.

"I was worried about you Gallagher Girl." His voice was full of worry, but with hint of happiness too. I started having a light conversation with him, when it hit me. Where are Liz and Jonas, not to mention the minis. Zach must have read my mind because he started telling me that Liz and Jonas will be here soon with the minis. Then as if on cue, Jonas, Liz, and the minis came in. They ran up to be and Liz gave me a bone clenching hug, literally.

"Hey Liz. I missed you too but I can't breathe right." I gasped. Liz blushed a bit and let go. Jonas came up and greeted me too and gave me the minis. Thank god that they were safe and alright. The seemed nervous to see me like this, but were glad to at least see me. I hugged them and they both gave (or tried.) to give me a kiss. I was sloppy but lovable.

"Aw, I love you to guys." I told them. Their eyes were both drooping and I'm pretty sure they were falling asleep. As if on cue, they both fell and fell asleep next to me. It was like a half picture perfect moment. Actually scratch that, it was a picture perfect moment. Jonas actually brought out his camera and took a picture of all of us. I enjoyed the moment, who knows how long I'll be here.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I need ideas! What should I right for next chapter? Oh and sorry for being yesterday, I was on a very important mission to my parents office. Thanks for all the reviews! I need three to update. I love you guys! You're the best at reviewing. Thanks again!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I've been in the hospital for a month now and I can finally get out. I'm in the C.I.A hospital and Zach is signing the check out papers. Once he finishes, we head to the car and drive to Bex and Grant's house because they're babysitting the minis. I decided to call them and tell them that we're coming.

"Hello?" I ask.

" *pant, pant* Hey Cam."

"Hey Grant, uh is everything okay?"

"Yea, tell your husband that your kids love to be tickled." I laughed.

"Will do! Anyways we'll be there soon, and thanks for watching them."

"No problem, they're a lot of fun!" I smile.

"See you then Grant."

"Okay bye Camster."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and within minutes we arrive at Grant and Bex's house. Zach and I got out of the car and walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell and a panting Bex opened it.

"Hey guys!" Bex greeted us.

"Hey Bex! My kids got you busy eh?" I ask then laugh. She nodded and put her hand on her waist.

"They sure did" She replied then opened the door a bit more so we could walk in. I saw Grant on the floor with Abby and Matt on top of them. I couldn't help but laugh, and Zach did the same.

"Grant, my kids have you under there little finger!" Zach yelled and walked over to Grant and squatted down next to him. They started having a conversation so Bex and I walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks for taking care of them Bex." I thanked her.

"Oh stop it! You don't need to thank us every time." Bex smiled and shook her head. We started talking after awhile, then Grant and Zach walked in. We all decided to invite the gang over for dinner at Zach and I's house next Saturday. We grabbed the minis and left.

**_Saturday_**

Everybody came over and Zach was making the chicken. Grant decided to get the Cheetos out and opened them. The smell of it sent Bex, Liz, Macey, and I do the bathroom and we started puking.

"Hey guys, you okay?" Zach asked through the locked door.

"Uh yea." Macey replied. Zach started walking away. Then an idea popped into my head. I went to the sink and opened the cabinets under it. I grabbed four pregnancy tests and gave them each one.

"You don't think." Liz asked.

"It's possible." I replied. Macey, Bex, and I went into the tub and pulled the curtain while Liz did her business. Once each of us did it we waited five minutes and an answer popped up.

"Positive." I said flatly.

"Positive." Macey told us.

"Positive." Bex read. Liz gulped.

"Positive." She answered.

**A/N: Okay so sorry for being M.I.A! Anyways sorry its short but I had to put something up. Anyways thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys. You know the drill, I need three reviews. Thanks! Oh and I'm not going to do the same fluff for the new kid, I'll just do a couple chapters about the pregnancy and do a time skip to the talk about spies and how the kids go to the Olympics! Oops I just gave out a hint!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

The girls and I acted natural during dinner and just tried to be ourselves. I could tell Zach suspected something but put it aside. Once everyone left, Zach and I brushed our teeth then changed and hopped into bed.

"Hey Zach?" I asked.

"Hm?" He replied while stroking my hair.

"I have to tell you something." I told him.

"What would that be Gallagher Girl?" He asked. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Zach, I'm pregnant." I felt more tears streaming down my face.

"Hey shhh! That's great, why would you think that's bad?" He asked.

"Zach, that's three kids! That means you have to go back to the agency and work like what we did before we had kids." I cried.

"Cammie, everything will be fine. I promise." Zach smiled. I buried my head in his chest.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Cam." Then he smirked.

"Really Zach, you had to ruin the moment." I gave him a death glare then laughed. After that we fell asleep.

**_Next Day_**

I woke up at the same time as Zach and we went to go make breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cam! It's Liz."

"Oh hey Lizzie! How'd it go?" I asked.

"Well, first Jonas just sat there shocked and then started laughing, it was so weird." Liz explained.

"Wait! Lizzie's pregnant too?" Zach asked.

"Yep, so are Bex and Macey." I told him and then returned to my call, Zach smiled then, smirked. Liz and I started talking and then Macey and Bex called so we let them join.

"So Bex, how'd it go?" Liz asked.

"Honestly he seemed excited but not nervous at all." Bex answered.

"Nick was so excited and happy." Macey told us. We started talking until Zach finished making breakfast.

"Hey guys, I'll call you later, Zach finished making breakfast." We said our goodbyes and hanged up.

"So Cam, how do you think the minis will react when there's another baby in the house?" Zach asked me.

"I don't know. I wonder how my mom will react since I'm pregnant again and Bex is pregnant. Anyways, did I tell you that poisoning kit Aunt Abby got for Abby was for people six months in the C.I.A or higher! Not for infants! I have to have a major talk with her." I told Zach.

"Come on Cam! She's a Goode! She can handle anything." Zach laughed.

"Very funny Zach." I replied to him.

"Isn't that why I'm laughing?" Zach teased.

"Mm." I told him with a death glare that caused him to shut up. Smart boy, smart boy.

**A/N: Okay so it's short but I had to put something. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I HAVE 100 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! Anyways I need three more to review. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

Zach and I were in the living room watching T.V and always watching the minis when something exciting happened. (I'm three months pregnant right now, which means the minis are nine months old.)

"Da-da- dwaddy!" Abby smiled. I quick grabbed the camera.

"What was that Abby?" Zach asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Da-da- dwaddy!" She started bouncing on her butt and patting the floor with her hands.

"Mo-mo-mwuma!" Matt smiled.

"Yea! Who's that Matt?" I asked him pointing to Zach.

"Dwaddy!" He smiled brightly. Zach scooped him up and hugged him.

"That's my boy!" Zach told him. Then put Matt down and asked Abby a question.

"Abby who's that?" Zach asked her pointing to me.

"Mwuma!" Abby exclaimed, then a miracle happened. She stood up and held onto the couch and started trying to walk to me. I gave the camera to Zach as he filmed what is happening. She fell a couple times but finally started walking and let got of the couch. She started tottering to my arms and hugged my neck.

"Yea Abby!" I exclaimed giving her a nice kiss on the cheek. Soon Matt followed hat Abby was doing and walked up to my arms. Then they went to Zach. You should have seen Zach's face. After a while we put the minis in their car seats and drove to Gallagher. We were supposed to tell my mom today, (even though one look at me you'd know) and Bex and Grant were coming with us. The minis fell asleep, and I went to knock on Bex and Grant's door once we drove into their driveway. They got into our car and started driving to Gallagher.

"So how do you think my mother-in-law would think once she saw us?" Bex asked. (By the was, Joe, Aunt Abby, and my mother were on a three month mission.)

"She was shocked but then happy the first time I was pregnant." I answered. Grant and Zach were talking about a new family spy car. (I'll explain later.) Once we arrived at Gallagher, we past bubblegum guard (Sad, I still don't know his name.) and we drove to a parking space. We walked up to my mothers office.

"Ready?" Bex asked.

"Ready." I replied positively. Zach opened the door to my mother's office and we walked in. Inside, Aunt Abby, Joe, and my mother were sitting on the couch.

"Hey squirt! Oh my, gosh! Is Duchess pregnant along with the Chameleon!" She exclaimed. My mother and Joe turned their heads. My mother started squealing.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to have more grandbabies! Eee!" She squealed. Bex and I started laughing. Joe congratulated us and then started talking to the boys.

"So Abby." I started. "I looked over the poisoning kit you gave Abby and I wasn't for infants 6 months or older, oh no. It was for people in the C.I.A six months or higher." I finished giving her a Morgan/Goode glare. She looked kind of scared.

"Squirt, she's part of our genetics, which means she can uh handle anything." She told me.

"Mm hm." I replied to her with a hint of a growl. I was going to talk more, but was interrupted my Joe.

"So Chameleon? How does it feel to not be able to kick butt anymore hm?" He asked.

"What! I can still kick but!" I defended myself.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Really, come on, let me beat you up to shreds." I answered.

"I'm not going to fight a pregnant women." He argued.

"Okay then." I started but then flipped him over, gave him some mild illegal moves and then sat on him."

"That's right, pregnant women can kick butt!" I told him then kicked him in the butt and got off of him. Everyone laughed.

"Hey Cam, I got that all on camera." Grant told me.

"Good, I want to give that to the C.I.A." I replied and walked away from Joe's cries.

**A/N: Okay so it's awful and slow, I get it. But next chappie will be fast since it's the minis B-Day and a couple of well uh surprises will happen. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I need three, thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

Today's the minis (Matt and Abby) birthday! We are having the gang and the family over. I got the food ready and set them in the dinning room. I was getting the Abby dressed when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Zach yelled. I finished dressing Abby in a summer plaid dress. It had a straight neckline with ruffled details, shirred tiers, and little spaghetti straps that had little bows. The dress went down to her knees and when she tottered around the dress would sway a bit. I held onto Abby's hand and we started walking to the door where Grant and Bex were. Bex was holding Matt when we came. Abby let go of my hand and started running (Well, running in baby version.) to Grant. She short curly hair was down and I clipped her side band to the side. She had along, with Matt her two front teeth. She made a cute little smile showing her two pearly whites and her pink shiny gums. Grant squatted down and held his arms out, which Abby ran to.

"Hey Grant!" I greeted him.

"Hey Camster!" He kissed my cheek.

"Hey Bex! How are you?" I asked.

"Hi Cammie! I'm good, pregnant but good. You?"

"Same, pregnant but good." The door rang again and in came my mom, Aunt Abby, and Joe. I greeted them.

"How are my favorite grandbabies?" She cooed Matt in her arms and Aunt Abby had Abby.

"Mom, they're your only grandbabies for now!" I laughed. My mom gave me that _whatever _look.

"Hey Cammie." Joe hugged me. Soon Liz and Jonas walked in along with Macey and Nick. We all went to the dinning room and I strapped in Matt and Abby. I served the guest and we all sat down.

"Can't believe it's been a year since the little squirts were born." Aunt Abby stated.

"I know time goes fast." Zach replied.

"Soon, Abby will be dating." I laughed.

"No way, no boys are going near her, except her brother, uncles, and I." Zach said determined. All of us laughed except him.

"I feel bad for you Cam." Liz told me with a sympathetic look.

"Thanks Liz." She smiled. Once dinner was done, it was cake time.

"Yes! CAKE!" Grant exclaimed.

"Pig." I told him with a gross look.

"Mule." He replied.

"Cow." I answered.

"Hipp-" He was cut off.

"Enough! You two are acting like five year olds!" My mother told us.

"Sorry." Grant and I apologized to her with our heads down. Joe, Nick, Jonas, and Zach laughed along with the girls and Aunt Abby. Zach brought the cake out, but it looked different. Once half was that cute baby cake and the other half was a 'Happy Birthday Cammie and Grant!' side. Then I remembered Grant and I's birthday was tomorrow. I started to tear up a bit and saw Grant looked surprised and happy too. (But he doesn't cry, he says he's a (In air quotes.) '_Man.' _Liar, he cries a lot!)

"Happy Birthday Cam!" Zach kissed my cheek. Everyone told us happy birthday and we started eating. I gave a bit to Matt and he just pushed my hand away and put his hand into his slice of cake and crushed it in his face. Zach was filming this.

"You like that Matt?" Jonas asked with a chuckle. He didn't reply though, he was too busy. Abby looked at him and had a confused look on her face. She stuck a finger in her slice and her eyes widen. She did the same thing as Matt.

"If Madame Dabney was here, she wouldn't care how old the minis are, she would still scold them!" Macey laughed.

"They wouldn't care." Joe replied, which made us all laugh. After awhile, the minis started getting tired and eventually dropped there heads in the cake and fell asleep. I quietly lifted them up and wiped their face and hands. I put them in the nursery and came back. I grabbed Grants present and walked back into the dinning room to see presents everywhere.

"Woah!" I said as I walked in. I saw the baby gifts on the other side of the dining room. They started singing happy birthday to Grant and I and then we started to exchange gifts. Grant got me a charm bracelet and I got him the C.I.A pen that has tons of cool gadgets in it, that he couldn't afford.

"Thanks Cam! I've been saving for this, now I don't have to!" He hugged me.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." I replied. Zach got me a teddy bear that was holding a heart, inside was a pretty necklace and a picture of us last year on my birthday.

"Aw! Thanks Zach. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. My mom and Aunt Abby got me some cool clothes while Joe got me the book I wanted so badly. Macey and Nick got me clothes, while Liz and Jonas got me a cool gadget thingy. Bex got me a pair of shoes that has 20 different things I could you to kill people in it. Oh and if you're wondering, Aruba got moved to next year. (**A/N: The surprise will come in the next chapter, trust me, big shocker**.)Soon everybody left and Zach got a call from the director, when he came back, he didn't look that happy,

**A/N: OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND I MEAN THE BEST AT REVIEWING! By the way the surprise isn't a mission for those of you who are thinking it is. I need three reviews. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

"Zach? Honey what's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's nothing Cam, we don't need to worry about it for now." He told me with a determined look.

"_Zachary." _

"_Cameron." _He mimicked my tone. I knew better than to push his buttons so I walked into our room. I bent down to get my socks, which was kind of hard saying that you're about seven months pregnant. As I struggled I heard Zach come into the room. He laughed.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed. He picked up my socks and gave them to me.

"Thank you, my hero." Sarcasm dripping down from each word I said.

"Hey, you said it Gallagher Girl, not me." He teased. We both got ready for bed and hopped in. **(A/N: Beware of tag dialogue.) **

"Zach?"

"Yea Cam?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing to worry about for now Cam. Go to bed Cammie." He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around my stomach. I watched him close his eyes and I mirrored his same movements and fell asleep.

**_3 Months Later_**

"DRIVE FASTER IF YOU WANT THIS BABY BORN IN THE CAR GOODE!" Macey screamed.

"GOSH MCHENRY, YOU'VE GOTTEN MEANER THE PAST YEARS." Zach replied.

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" The girls, Nick, Jonas, Grant, and I screamed. Within minutes we arrived at the hospital and went our separate ways. Gosh, it's just as bad the second time then the first.

"Come on Cam!" Zach held onto my hand. I pushed.

"That was great Cameron honey, do another." The doctor instructed. Another five minutes later I heard a wail.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Goode! It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed. I held the little bundle on joy in my arms.

"Morgan." Zach told her as he cooed her.

"It's perfect." I replied as I gave him Morgan. Soon, we were released from the hospital. Liz and Jonas had a little boy named Noah, Bex and Grant had a girl named Rachel, and Nick and Macey had a girl named Paris. My mom was on a mission, so she couldn't come. Aunt Abby and Joe was next our car holding the minis.

"Ready to go Squirt?" She asked.

"Ready." I told her as we hopped inside the car. Joe and Aunt Abby were babbling about the new addition while Abby and Matt were silently stroking Morgan's little thin hair. It was quite cute. Abby and Joe helped us inside and then left. (They had to get ready for a mission.) We rested all the kids and then Zach and I relaxed a bit.

"I love you so much Zach." I told him.

"I love you so much too." He replied.

**_4 Months Later_**

I just finished cleaning up dinner when the door opened.

"Daddy!" Matt yelled.

"Daddy!" Abby screamed. Their little footsteps echoing down the hall. I walked by the door and saw Zach squatting down with Abby and Matt wrapped around his arms.

"Hey honey." I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. Zach had to do extra paperwork so he was going to be home late. (That's why he wasn't here for dinner.) After awhile we set all the kids down for bed.

"Hey Cam? Can we talk?" Zach asked.

"Yea sure, give me a minute." I replied as I changed into my pink plaid pajama pants and white tank top. It reminded me of my teenage years. Good times, good times. I walked into the kitchen and saw Zach there.

"Cam, you might want to sit down for this one." He told me. I gave him a weird look but I obeyed.

"Cam, remember three months before Morgan was born when you asked me what's wrong? Well, the director told me something, but he said it probably wouldn't happen to us, but it has." He paused and looked at me. I gestured him to move on with my hand swaying. "Well, he told me that some agents have to recruited to Australia for the ASIO" (**A/N: For those of you who don't know, that stands for Australian Security Intelligence Organization.**)

"And were being recruited to Australia aren't we?'" I finished for him. I just sat there silent for a second.

"How long Zach?" I asked.

"Anywhere between 3-6 years." He sighed. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I don't know how to leave my friends and family, how, how to tell them basically.

"I'm so sorry Cam." He pulled me into his lap and I buried my face into his neck. Silent tears rolled down my cheek and onto Zach's shirt. I'm moving 16,165 miles from Roseville, VA to Canberra, Australia. That's 16,165 miles away from my family and my friends who are like family. We just sat there for who knows how long, until I asked my last question for the night.

"When do we leave?" I asked him.

"Two months." He replied flatly.

**_The Dinner_**

Zach and I decided the only way we could tell our friends and family what's going on was to tell them all at once. So Zach and I invited the gang and my family over for dinner. Once they all arrived we gathered around the couch and talked for a bit and then we went to the dinner table.

"This is delicious Squirt! So glad you got my cooking skills and not your mothers." Abby commented with a smirk. My mother blushed and everyone laughed. After dinner we hanged out a bit and then put all the kids to sleep and went to go eat desert. I brought out the fruit parfaits and the cake. I put some fruit and pastries on the table too and sat down. Everybody helped their selves. I looked over at Zach and he nodded.

"Something wrong?" Jonas asked.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"Cameron!" My mother, Aunt Abby, and Joe told me in unison.

"Were being recruited." Zach blurted out.

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Shh! You're going to wake the kids." I hushed them.

"Where are you going to be recruited?" Macey asked. I looked over at Zach.

"Guys…" I started and Zach finished.

"The director had a talk with me and he wants me and my family to be recruited in Canberra, Australia for the ASIO." Zach finished. Everyone sat there in shock. My mom started breaking down in tears along with my friends. Abby touched my hand across the table.

"How long are you going away squirt?" She asked sadly.

"Anywhere from 3-6 years." I replied. Zach squeezed my hand and I gave him a weak smile. Tears were threating to come out but I tried the control them.

"When are you leaving Cam?" My brother asked. (Grant)

"About 2 months." I answered sadly. We all started crying and hugging saying our 'I don't want you to leave' and 'I don't want to either' and those 'I'm going to miss you' kind of thing. This is going to be ruff.

**A/N: THIS IS HORRIBLE I KNOW! I want to thank all the reviewers! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I need three reviews and I would like to thank Google Maps for telling me how many miles from Roseville to Canberra. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

_**_**_**One Day Before The Goode Family Leaves_**

"Zach? You have everything packed?" I yelled from Morgan's room.

"Yea Cam! It's all done!" He answered. The past two weeks have been crazy! Between the house being sold and packing, plus looking at houses in Canberra, it's been hectic! We already packed all the kids stuff and now, we could finally relax a bit until the doorbell rang. I ran to get it with Morgan in my arms and Abby and Matt walking next to me. I opened the door to see the gang, my brother, my mom, Aunt Abby, and Joe waiting on my doorsteps.

"Hey guys! What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Cameron, you're our best friends and you're moving tomorrow and you're asking us why we are here. Tsk, tsk." Macey explained to me. I blushed.

"Sorry guys, anyways, where are we going?" I asked. Zach crept up behind me.

"Anywhere, we just want to be with you Squirt, and your family." Abby told me. I smiled.

"Uh let me get the kids and I dressed." I replied to them. I got all three of the dressed and told Matt and Abby to go see Zach outside. I dressed Morgan and then I got dressed. I went outside and Zach and I buckled the kids up and hopped in. We followed wherever our friends were going, until we stopped at the park where the gang and I used to go to in high school. I smiled as we came out of the car. We all walked up to the tree where we carved our names in, we even wrote C+Z, B+G, L+J, and M+N. I smiled as I brushed my hand over the carvings. Silent salty hot tears streamed down my face. I turned around and hugged the whole gang.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" I cried. Even the boys let out a few tears. I mean I'm like their sister. We just stood there hugging each other for a while until Zach broke the silence. From afar I could see the kids Aunt, Abby, mom, and Joe starting at us smiling, with a few tears coming from their eyes.

"So, uh guys. I really don't want to stay at this sad place anymore so uh where to next?" Zach asked. The all smiled and got into there cars. The kids, Zach, and I got into our car and we followed them until we stopped at the mall in D.C where Zach and I met along with Grant and Bex. I held Zach's hand as we walked to the Ruby Slippers exhibit. The kids stayed behind with Aunt Abby and my mom while Joe went to get a drink.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to start crying again." I teased them even though it was true. A few tears slipped from my eyes, but I didn't bother wiping them off since I knew there were more to come. After that we went shopping (Courtesy of Macey, even though I told her we couldn't buy anything since my family and I are moving tomorrow.), we went to the stops of where we would talk and our secret hideouts, and last was Gallagher. My partial home. The place where I found so many secrets, friends (best friends that is.), my sisters (Gallagher sisters), and my mom. I went through every secret passageway I knew, which is basically all of them. I even discovered Gillian Gallagher's secret study room. As we drove away from that beautiful place I call home, I couldn't help but wonder how extremely different my life would be in Australia.

**_The Moving Day_**

It's 6:30 in the morning and we're loading everything up into Grant and Bex's car. (We had to sell our cars.) The gang and my family were in the car too. Macey had someone watch their kid while Bex's parents were watching there's. Liz's parents were watching Noah. I already said goodbye to there parents yesterday so no worries for that. Nobody said anything during the car drive, it would be to painful to speak of it now. Liz made something like a Facebook for the girls, guys, and the rest of family so we could communicate because Australia's like 14 hours ahead. (I think.) We arrived at Reagan Airport and we grabbed our luggage out. The minis were awake but Morgan was fast asleep in her carrier. We went inside the airport and went up the elevator, past some of those airport subway/trains and got to the security. I turned around and saw my friends crying. I hugged them all tight.

"I'm going to miss your tortures Macey." I cried.

"And I'm going to miss your whining." She cried back. I turned to Liz.

"Lizzie, I'm going to miss your genius gadget and mind. I'm going to miss you so much!" I hugged her whiling crying.

"I'm going to miss your Chameleoness and you Cam!" She broke down to heavy sobs. Then I walked up to my best friend since I was just a baby… Bex. I hugged her tight. We didn't say anything to each other. We had like telepathic ability to know what each of us were saying. Finally at the end we said 'I'm going to miss you.' in unison. I turned to my mom and gave her a big kiss and hugged her so tight.

"I love you mom." I whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered. We both had tears back in our eyes. I went to Aunt Abby.

"Bye Squirt!" She hugged me so tight I thought I was going to squirt.

"Bye Aunt Abby! I'm going to miss you. You're the greatest Aunt ever!" I cried.

"I'll miss you too Cammie!" She cried. Wow she actually called me Cammie, and today! I walked over to Joe.

"Guess the Chameleon really is going to disappear for here." He stated. I laughed. I saw Joe have tears in his eyes. JOE! HAD TEARS! IN HIS EYES! I started crying too.

"You were the closes thing to a dad I ever had, and you did a great job of trying to be my dad Joe." I cried.

"Thank you Cammie, that means a lot." She hugged me close. I walked over to Nick and we hugged instantly. Nick is like my second brother. We always annoy each other, laugh at each other, and make fun of each other.

"I'm going to miss you soooooo much Nick." I cried a bit again.

"I know." He whispered in a cocky way. "And I'll miss you too." He finished. I smiled.

"So Jonas, I guess this is goodbye isn't it?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

"According to my calculations of emotion yes, yes it is." We both laughed.

"I'll miss you. Take care of Liz okay?" I asked.

"Always." He replied. I turned around to see my brother. We just stood there and than ran to each other. I cried so hard. I mean we are brother and sister, we are twins, and we have that special kind of relationship not most people have.

"I love you." I told him in between cries.

"I love you too Cam, always have, always will." He replied cracking up a bit. We finally let go.

"Call us when you reach each airport okay?" Bex asked.

"Of course." Zach and I replied. We started walking away when Matt yelled.

"Wait! Abby and I didn't hug uncle Joe yet!" The both ran to Joe and hugged his legs.

"Bye Uncle Joe! We miss you!" They both told him whiling hugging him. Joe did a warm laugh.

"I'll miss you guys too." He replied to them. They started running towards us again.

"We'll see you during summer break!" Zach yelled. I waved goodbye to all of them along with Zach and the kids. We turned around afraid of turning back and seeing them. We walked through security and into our gate.

"United Airlines flight 1109 to San Francisco, California is now boarding. Again United Airlines flight 1109 to San Francisco, California is now boarding at this time. Thank you." A lady announced into the speaker. We handed them our boarding passes and got onboard. Soon the flight took off and I watched my little town float away.

**_San Francisco_**

We arrived to San Francisco 6 hours and 5 minutes later. It was now 2:05, but the time difference made it 11:05. Zach brought out his phone to call Grant.

"Hey Grant! Just calling to tell you that we made it alive to San Francisco alright." Zach told him. I heard more chatting from the other line then Zach gave the phone to me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Camster!" Grant told me. Then I heard my best friends yell. "HEY CAMMIE!" I laughed.

"Hey guys!" We talked for a bit, but then it was time to board the plane Sydney.

"Guys, it's time for me to leave the country. I love you guys. Talk to you soon!" I yelled. I heard some small sobs and goodbyes and ended the call. We entered the United Airlines flight 863 and left the country.

"Bye America, bye friends." I whispered.

**_Sydney, Australia_**

An exhausting 14 hours and 28 minutes, we arrived to our new home country. It's 6:25 A.M. Zach and I called the others. Once that was done, we went on Qantus Airlines flight 787 to Canberra, Australia.

**_Canberra, Australia_**

We arrived at Canberra 55 minutes later. We rented a car and drove to our new house. It was quite pretty and it was two stories. After a week and a half of unpacking, we were finally settled. Zach started his job while I did paperwork for the ASIO until I was cleared to work on the field. I was already counting the days until summer break, so we could see our friends and family again. (Remember summer break over there, not in Australia, it would be winter there.)

**A/N: Hey mates! Okay so this absolutely sucked! I'm so sorry you had to read this. Anyways I would like to thank all the reviewers. You mates are awesome! I need three to update. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

**_The Day The Goode Family Leaves To Visit The Gang and Family_**

Todays the day we leave to go see the gang! We walk up to the lady and give her our boarding passes and head to onto the plane. As the plane takes off I start to think about what we are going to do. We were going to hang out with the gang and family for a week, then go to Aruba with the gang for a week, and last was to spend time with them a bit more for five days. After that we leave for Canberra again. Liz created a special phone that wouldn't interfere with the plane signals and stuff. I posted a picture of Abby, Matt, and Morgan in our backyard sitting on the patio steps. Abby and Matt's hair turned my light brown hair, and Abby's is straight and long like mine (She even has a pretty side bang). Matt eyes turn green to match Abby's, Zach's, and Morgan's. Morgan has curly dark brown hair like Zach's and like I said his green eyes. Morgan was pointing to me/the camera with her mouth opened to an "o" looking/smiling way. Abby and Morgan had the same dresses on and Abby had her hands laid on her lap and smiling. Matt was just smiling his amazing smile. It took me forever to get him to stop smirking for the camera, especially when Zach encourages it. I look back at the window and see we arrived at Sydney. I sigh, only two more stops to go.

**_Regan Airport_**

We come out of our gate and walk towards the bunch of people waiting for us. I looked over to see Bex waving her hands in the air along with the others. I wave back and smile. I have Morgan in my arms and I point me fingers to them and whisper for her to go run to them. I drop her on the ground and she runs/totters to the pointing her finger at them while now doing a skipping kind of thing. Grant squats down and Abby runs into his arm. Zach drops Abby on the ground, and Matt grabs Abby's hand and the run to them too. Zach and I smile and grab our carry on items. We walk over to them and I was immediately engulfed into a hug my mom.

"Hey mom! It's been awhile!" I laughed. Zach and I hugged everyone and then I looked over a Zach.

"Baggage claim!" I yelled. We started running to there to see our suitcases almost going back to the luggage place to be sold. I sighed in relief. Once we entered the car we set the kids down and they passed out. Everyone looked at them weird.

"Jet lag." Zach and I said in unison. Everyone nodded.

"So how's Canberra right now?" Grant asked.

"Cold, beautiful, and cold." I replied. Zach laughed. Grant smiled.

"I forgot it's winter there." Grant kept on going on and on along with the others.

"The minis look so different." My mother pointed out.

"Yep, they changed." Zach replied while stroking Abby's hair. Abby rested her head on Zach's lap and was sleeping peacefully, while I have Matt into a side hug with his head tilted and resting on my upper body. Morgan was asleep in my mother's arms.

"So how are your kids?" I asked all of them. They all laughed.

"There uh good, trouble makers, but good." Nick answered.

"Matt and Abby are trouble makers and big mouths, but Morgan is just talkative and goofy." I replied while smiling at Morgan. **(A/N: Don't you think that since Abby's appearance changed, she looks more like a Morgan then a Abby/Abigail? Please tell me in your review.) **

"I totally agree." Zach laughed. Once we reached Grant's house I looked at him puzzled.

"Grant? You were suppose to drop us off at the hotel!" I stated.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not letting my sister, one of my best friends, and there three kids to stay at a hotel." He argued.

"But Grant! That's three kids and-" I was cut off.

"No buts!" He replied sternly and got out of the car. My mother grabbed Morgan while I had Matt and Abby. Zach was helping the boys getting the luggage out of the car while Bex showed us the guest bedrooms. I set the minis on the bed and my mother set Morgan in the middle of them. We walked back outside to help the guys, when we came back into the guest bedroom, Matt had his arm around Morgan and Abby's waist. I took a picture with my phone, and the room was full of whispers of 'Aww.' Zach and I unpacked and got our home clothes on and went to the living room with everyone else. We started talking about the ASIO and how Canberra is and they told us about the stuff we missed. Then my mom, Joe, and Aunt Abby had to go, so we went onto the subject of Aruba. Aruba here we come!

**A/N: Okay so supper bad and supper short, but I had to upload something. THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! YOU MATES ROCK! I need three to update.**

**Shout out to:**

**IsPy-PaNdAs: Yes I love your analog! It was funny and cute!**

**IamMe03: Josh and DeeDee might show up. **

**To everyone: THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

"Abby, Matt be good for Grandma okay?" I told them.

"Yes mama." Matt answered.

"Aren't I always good mama?" Abby smirked. I sighed, so much like her father. I heard Zach and Macey laugh in the background. I smile at Abby.

"Of course you are honey." She smiled.

"Mom, the schedule in on the fridge, if you need anything call us!" I yelled.

"Don't worry about it kiddo, just go have fun." She replied back. I hugged her and walked out the door.

"Ready guys?" Grant asked.

"Heck yea!" We all yelled back. We drove to the airport and did all that bad airport stuff and flew off the Aruba.

**Aruba:  
**

OH MY GOSH! LOOK AT ALL THE DESIGNER STORES!" Macey screeched. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Cammie!" Macey told me in a sing-a- song voice. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me to different stores along with Bex and Liz. I mouthed 'Help Me' to the boys who just laughed and shook their heads no. I gave them a death glare, which shut them up immediately and walked away. We went to so many different stores but I just got my Blvgari original perfume and I got Zach some T-shirts and his cologne. I got Aunt Abby and my mom some clothes and got Joe some books about spies at a secret spy store in Aruba. I opened Zach and I's hotel room and immediately plopped on my bed.

"Rough day?" Zach asked with a laugh. I just threw his bag of stuff I bought him. He looked inside and smiled.

"Thanks Cam." He kissed my cheek. I got off the bed and put the perfume I bought in my suitcase. I got changed for dinner and put some makeup on. I had on a light blue dress and I put my hair up in a high ponytail. I added some silver and blue dangly earrings and light lip gloss. I just out on foundation and a touch of eye shadow. I walked out of the bathroom to see Zach's eyes pop out of his head.

"Uh is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Cam you look…Amazing!" He smiled and kissed my cheek. He had a white flowing shirt with four buttons on the top going down. He had black pants on too. He looked good.

"Not to bad yourself." I smiled. He grabbed my hand and we walked up to the beach where we were going to have dinner. Once we stepped foot outside a rushing breeze smacked my face. Zach laughed because I showed a weird hurtful face. We walked down to the steps to the restaurant and saw the gang there.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them. Zach and I both sat down and grabbed our menus. After ordering our drinks and food my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, what did the kids do?"

"What?" I started laughing.

"Where did she get the nail polish from?"

"Ahh, Aunt Abby would so totally do that."

"Okay mom, you go do that. Talk to you soon. Bye" I put the phone back in my purse and looked up.

"What did they do?" Zach asked.

"Okay well my mom put the kids down for a nap, but when she came to check on them they weren't in their cribs/beds. They found away out and yes, that included Morgan, and they went to the closet. When my mom found them, Abby was wearing a princess tiara with a fluffy pink boa with pink nail polish in her hands. Matt had on a prince crown with a blue boa and Abby was painting his toenails." I paused and everyone laughed. Then I continued, "Anyways, at the same time they made a tea party and Morgan was asleep on a teddy bear with a plastic cup in her hands and had nail polish on her hands. My mom found them and Abby asked, 'Grandma, do woo want pwink or pwurple nail polwish, I heard Awunt Macey say pwink is a good color twis twime of d year.' I finished. The gang laughed at the end.

"That's my girl." Macey smiled. Our food came and we ate and talked about the times when we were teenagers. After that we went back to the room and went to bed. The rest of the week was full of fun and humor. Grant was parasailing and a bird pooped on his head. He started screaming 'AHHH POOP ON M HEAD! GET IT OF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!' Then he started shaking his hands in his hair and screamed, 'NOW IT'S ALL OVER MY HANDS!' He must of his something because next thing he know, he plunges down into the clear ocean water. We laughed our heads off and teased him the whole rest of the week at Aruba. Soon enough it was over and before we knew it we were back in Canberra. Lovely.

**A/N: IMPORTANT!: Hey mates! Guess what? I'M UPDATING! FINNALY! I Know I'm so sorry about that! Anyways I'm not going to do the suicide Abby because I only did that for suicidal awareness day. DON'T WORRY THEY'RE WILL STILL BE THE OLYMPICS! I felt that you guys missed a lot of Morgan's, Abby's, and Matt's childhood so I'm going to start where I left off after Aruba okay? Sounds good? I hope! Thanks!**

**Chapter 21:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

**-3 Months Later-**

I was in the kitchen making dinner when the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Zach called.

"Daddy!" Two pairs of feet ran down the stairs and a small dada was squealed. Morgan was in her playpen.

"Hey guys!" Zach laughed. I heard footsteps and I turned around.

"Hey babe." He kissed my cheek and carefully put Matt and Abby down since he was carrying them.

"How was your day?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Okay I guess, yours?" He asked.

"Boring, just paperwork." I answered as I set the food on the table.

"Matt! Abby! Dinner!" I called.

"Coming!" They both replied. I picked up Morgan and put her on her high seat. They came into the dining room and sat down at their seats. After dinner everybody was watching T.V when the Skype call turned on.

"It's the gang!" I called excitedly as I pressed answer. It started loading then the whole gang showed.

"HEY CAMMIE! HEY ZACH!" They all screamed. Zach and I chuckled.

"Hey guys! How are you guys?" I asked. Before they could answer the mini's did.

"Hey ebvebody!" The mini's greeted. A chorus of laughter then a 'hey guys' were answered.

"Uncle Grant gwuess what!" Matt asked in an excited tone.

"What's that buddy?" Grant replied.

'We wearned about dwinoswars today! They were here a wong time ago!" Matt explained proudly.

"How long ago?" He asked with a smile. Matt made a thinking face, but Abby replied.

"Wike, wike one-hundred and thixy (sixty) days ago!" (**A/N: Used to day this when I was little**)Abby answered. Everybody laughed. The minis gave us the '_what?'_ face. Once we all recovered the gang answered their question.

"So yea, we've been doing good kiddio you?" My mother asked. I picked up Morgan from the ground and answered while propping her on my hip.

"We're good. Works good. Everything's fine." I answered as Morgan waved my opening and closing her hand in a sideways.

"Hey Morgie." Joe smiled. She made a small laughing sound then hid her face into my neck. Zach stroked her small dark brown curly locks that was the same color has his.

"She's not very talkative." Zach told calmly.

"She looks like you Zach, but acts like Cam when she was little." Abby smiled.

"So where are your kids?" I asked.

"Taking naps." They all replied. I nodded.

"Want me to put Mor down?" Zach asked. I nodded.

"Thanks." I thanked him as he went upstairs.

"Matt, Abby, go follow your daddy, it's your bed time." I demanded, I gave them my signature glare and they nodded their heads furiously.

"Goodnwight er day guys." They both told the gang and co. in unison. "Goodnwight mama." They kissed me and ran upstairs. I sighed and pulled a chair in and sat down.

"How's work for yea guys?" I asked them. They replied my shrugging.

"I guess the same as you guys." Nick answered.

"We miss you guys so much." I told them.

"We miss you guys a lot." They all replied. Zach came and he sat down next to me. We started having light conversations and soon it was time to go.

"Sorry guys, but it's getting late." I explained. They nodded understanding.

"Okay goodnight guys, don't miss us to much!" Macey shouted. I laughed.

"Night guys." Zach waved.

"See you guys soon!" They all finished as they logged off. Zach and I went upstairs and crawled into bed when something occurred to me.

"Zach?" I asked.

"Hm?" he turned his body and looked at me while propping on his elbow.

"What did they mean 'see you soon'?" I asked putting air quotes around 'see you soon'. He gave me a weird look.

"I don't know Gallagher Girl." He answered honestly. I nodded.

"Go to bed Gallagher Girl." He kissed my forehead and I cuddled into him, falling into a deep slumber.

**Review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**Cammie's P.O.V**

_Two Weeks Later_

"Zach! Can you get the door?" I asked while helping Morgan change. Abby was next to me talking about rugby.

"Sure Cam!" He hollered back. I heard some shuffling of feet and the door opening. I picked up Morgan and walked out of her room with Abby still babbling next to me. I heard a 'SURPRISE' and started walking faster to the door hearing the familiar voices. As I walked closer my assumptions were right when I saw Grant and Zach laughing together and my mother crouching next to Matt. Then seeing the girls and the rest of the guys laughing at the joke Zach made.

"Hey guys! What are doing here?" I smiled while Morgan and Abby ran to my Aunt Abby.

"To see you Kiddio!" My mother laughed as she had Matt propped on her hip. I walked up to her and kissed her. I hugged the rest of the gang and co.

"Hey Joe! How've you been?" I asked.

"Good Cam, you?" He replied.

"I'm good." I answered. Suddenly Macey was pulling my arm and leading me into a hallway, Bex and Liz trailing behind us.

"Oh my gosh Cams! You never told me Aussie's were hot!" Macey exclaimed. I chuckled.

"You pulled me to the side to say that?" I laughed.

"No Cam! She's right." Liz added. Liz! Wow they have changed a lot.

"On the plane there was like five bloody hot guys in the rows in front of us! You should have seen the boys faces!" Bex explained. I laughed.

"What'cha girls talking about?" Grant asked looking at Bex.

"Oh just the new Uggs that are out! There just so cute." Macey answered, although the end of lie was not referred completely on Uggs. (**A/N: The new Uggs are cute though! Just bought some this week in America!**)

"Oh okay." He shrugged and strutted away. Once he was out of ear-shot we all busted out laughing.

"Nice lie Mace." I complemented in a sarcastic voice.

"Thanks mate!" She replied in an Australian accent. I chuckled.

"Come on, lets get something to eat." I guided them to the kitchen where the gangs and my kids were playing and where the boys were drinking beers by the table.

"Do guys want something to eat?" I asked.

"Yea sure." They all replied. I nodded as I opened the fridge and made a fruit bowl, then grabbed some crisps (chips) out and poured them into a bowl. Zach was giving out drinks to the girls while mom and Aunt Abby were helping me get the silverware out.

"How are you squirt?" Aunt Abby asked.

"Oh I'm good. I'm…busy." I answered.

"You have three kids, of course you're going to be busy." My mother added with a smile.

"Yea, but they're good kids." I smiled back. I set the plates down and everybody came over to eat. After awhile Nick spoke.

"Well, we better get ready and go find a hotel." He announced as he grabbed his keys.

"What?" Zach questioned.

"Yea! We have room!" I argued.

"Oh my gosh. You don't expect us staying here do you?" Jonas and Liz told Zach and I in unison.

"Guys! The C.I.A and the A.S.I.O teamed up and gave us this house. The house is really wide and uh three stories! There's like eight guest bedrooms on the third floor! Plus, they're all master bedroom sized and they are like separated for privacy! Not to mention the sound proof system if you want to turn it on. Oh and there's two beds in every room. And I almost forgot ocean view." I explained.

"You got to be out of your mind to spend money on a hotel." Zach added. I looked at them with my puppy dog eyes. They all hesitated but agreed. We all put the kids down for a nap in Morgan's room then helped the gang with their luggage. Thank god for an elevator! To be honest though, Zach and I really don't like the house. It's to fancy for our liking and not cozy enough for us. After everybody was settled we went downstairs and sat by the living room. We had some blankets and pillows and I snuggled against Zach who draped his arm around me.

"So what have we missed?" I asked.

"A lot." Macey replied stretching her legs out then crossing them. We started talking about well everything. Soon it was getting late and we all went to bed. I walked up to my bed and crawled in. I turned to my side and closed my eyes. Soon Zach followed. I turned my head to look at him, his green eyes glowing a bit against the moonlight.

"Goodnight Zach." I pecked at his lips.

"Night Gallagher Girl." He kissed back, a slight bit more intense this time.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I turned back around and closed my eyes, feeling Zach's arm snake around my waist.

**A/N: IMPRORTANT! Hey mates! Short I know! But I just got back to school since you know I had the flu… I thought I was going to die! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you guys and your reviews make my day! I was going to update on Monday and Tuesday but I uh passed out (fainted) outside taking my dog out home alone because I was really week. Scariest thing in the world! I got up and went blind outside for like five minutes! Anyways, enough about me! I hope you all are good and I hope you review! Thanks**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey mates! For those of you who only read this particular story of mine, I'm sorry for being M.I.A, I didn't know what to write so sorry if this is going to be boring to you! Hope you like it though!**

**Sorry if I say 'mum' instead of 'mom', I'm trying to make it sound like Cammie but sometimes I let that slip by accident.**

**Chapter 22:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

"Woad trip! Woad trip!" The mini's sang as the skip around the house with Morgan trotting behind them going 'wooad whip'. It was actually quite cute. The gang and co plus Zach, I, and the kids are going to Sydney and Brisbane for a trip. Generally, from Canberra to Sydney is about a three hour drive, and from Sydney to Brisbane it's a 10 hour drive, which is quite a difference. It was about 5:00PM so we'll probably be their by 8-8:15PM.

"Cam, can you hand me that bag?" Zach asks. I nod and lift-up the bag for him as he loads up the van. I grab the cooler and Ziploc baggies that contained snacks and loaded them in the car. The gang and co rented some SUV's to drive around with when we go. We'll be spending five days in Sydney and five days in Brisbane before we head back home.

"You guys ready?" I ask as I load Abby and Matt in.

"Yea, just loading the kids in." Macey hollers from the driveway. I quick buckle Morgan in and close the van door. I take shotgun while Zach puts the keys in the car and starts the engine.

"Ready?" He asks. I click my seatbelt in and look up at Zach.

"Ready."

The gang follows us as we get onto Parliament Drive. The kids babble in the back while I look out the window. Zach squeezes my thigh a bit and I turn around to look at him. He takes his eyes off the road for a spilt second and flashes a smile before he turns back. I sigh and slouch into the chair even more and close my eyes, feeling the darkness consume me.

**_Sydney, Australia (A/N: Love this place)_**

"Cam. Gallagher Girl wake up." I felt my ear tickle and somebody shake me. I fluttered my eyes open to my surroundings and saw that we were Sydney. I smiled at Zach and pecked him on the lips. He smirked as we both looked at the backseats to see three little Goode's sleeping. Zach and I face each other and smile thinking how cute they all look. I open the door slowly and step out, feeling the sunrays shine down upon me. I do a small stretch before I close the car door quietly and open the door that's on Matt's side.

I slowly unbuckle him and gently pick him up, smoothening his hair lightly with my hand as I rest his head on the crook of my neck and prop him on my hip. Zach grabs Abby and Morgan and closes his side of the door quietly. You could see the gang doing the same as my mom, Aunt Abby, and Uncle Joe (who I just call Joe) come over to us.

"Hey Zach, how about I grab Abby from you." Aunt Abby smiles widely. Zach smirks and hands her over to Abby, as he gives her a quick thanks. Joe decided to take Morgan from his arms too and carry her around. My mother grabs Matt and carries him over to Abby where they chit chat a bit as they grab some of their luggage.

I grab the kids suitcases while Zach grabs ours and pushes the button at the bottom of the trunk door as it slowly closes on it's own. We stroll over to the rest of the gang and help them get their luggage of their vehicles and close their trunks. As we walk into the hotel the Matt and Abby start to stir, but Morgan is still fast asleep in Joe's arms.

The kids wake up and my mom and Aunt Abby set them down. The gang's kids are asleep in my best friends arms as the boys go check into the hotel.

"Mummy we're going to go stand next to daddy okay?" Matt says more in a statement form as Abby and him go walk over to Zach. I nod and still down in one of the chairs in the lobby with the girls.

"Have a nice drive?" Macey asks as she adjusts Paris in her arms. We all nod and Liz yawns.

"Tired Lizzie?" I ask with a smile. She nods and rests her head on the side of the cushiony chair. The boys come back a little later and the minis are walking beside him. I smile at the thought of the little Goode's following Zach's footsteps into becoming a spy legend. We all walk over by the elevator and hop in pressing the number four on the elevator keypad.

_Ding!_

The doors open and we step out. We all walk over to our rooms and open our doors. I set the kids bags down then walk over to Joe and Abby's room to get Morgan out of his arms.

"Hey Joe." I greet as I walk in towards him.

"Hey Cam." He greets back. I take my hands and ply Morgan's arms off his neck.

"Thanks for watching her Joe." I smile.

"No problem Cam. She kind of reminds me of you when you were young." He explains. I do a small giggle and kiss his cheek.

"Good night Joe."

"Night Cammie. We walk out to the hall where the rest of the gang and co is to say our night's.

"Mummy! Look how much money Abby and I have!" Matt exclaims.

"Matthew! Abigail! Where did you get all that money?" I asked, my voice rising a bit as I eye the eight 100 dollar bills in both of their hands.

"We stole it! We saw daddy do I once when he had to do that small mission so we decided to do it. I think the guys name was uhh Ed Sheeran? Something like that." Abby explains proudly. All our eyes widened.

"Zach! Don't pit pocket in front of them! They stole Ed Sheeran's wallet! Not to mention the camera's- " I pause for the moment and gasp along with the others. "The camera's!" We all exclaim.

"Don't worry we alweady got that covered. We delweted the footage from when we walked into de security room, of which we used one of dose sweeping patches for and turned of the cameras… which didn't exactwy go as planned so we…" Abby stopped pulling a broken wire from behind her back. I was in utter shock.

"Okay chop-chop! Into the rooms now!" I push them in as I holler a goodnight. You could here the others laughing and saying their goodnights. Zach walks in with a smirk on his face. He changes and comes out.

We have a very, very, very long talk about pit pocketing and doing spy moves which was interrupted several times by the minis.

We tuck them in bed and Zach and I walk over to the other side of the suite.

"Lighten up Gallagher Girl, it was funny." Zach teases as he pokes my side.

"Was not! What if that was the president!" I ask him.

"He wouldn't care."

"Yep, he definitely wouldn't care that a couple of toddlers stole his wallet! Speaking of which what are we going to do with that?" I ask looking to the side of the bed drawer, Ed Sherran's wallet laying there.

"Eh, I'll think of something." Zach answers coolly. I roll my eyes and snuggle towards him, sighing in his chest. I wonder if all the Goode's will be like Zach.

**A/N: Hope you liked! ACTION WILL BE COMING UP IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! Review?**


End file.
